Alicante Academy
by midnightqueen23
Summary: Valentine Morgernstern has the Mortal Cup and is a huge threat to the entire Shadow Realm. To protect the minors, the Clave built a school for young shadowhunters and downworlders to live and continue their training and education. Rivals will turn deadly, unlikely alliances will be made, and steamy romances will bloom between Nephilim and Downworlders alike.
1. Chapter 1

_So I really wanted to write a Mortal Intruments fic =) And i've had this idea for awhile! So, I do include some things from the original series but I have my own twists. And of course the whole academy is my creation. I hope you like it. This first chapter is pretty much all Clary but throughout the book I'll focus on our other favorite characters. Enjoy!_

* * *

The rain came out of nowhere. Cold, icy, droplets showered down and soaked through Clary's jacket as she ran across the street. By the time she reached the sidewalk, Simon was already there with a large Star Wars print umbrella. His glasses were wet and foggy.

"Traffic?" he asked with a lazy grin and linked his arms with hers. Clary ran her fingers through her tangled, damp, red hair. She desperately needed a brush.

"You have no idea," she replied. Simon chuckled. Clary shivered and leaned into Simon as they walked up the Institute steps. The place looked regal and as ancient as ever. Clary still found it fascinating that people-_mundanes_, were completely blind to it. The magic of glamour was still an odd and foreign thing to her. Clary didn't realize she was spacing out until Simon nudged her.

"Um, Clary?" he asked with an amused smile. Clary let out an _oh_ and in her head thought, "_I am the blood of the Angel_." The great doors opened. Simon's green eyes widened with amazement.

"That is so cool! You're like a Jedi, Clary. You can use the force," he said wiggling his fingers. Clary rolled her eyes and dragged him inside. The doors shut closed behind them. It was just as cold as it was outside and Clary frowned.

"Don't they have heating in this place?" she muttered. Clary had only been in the Institute once before with her mother. And that was for protection. Clary shuddered, trying not to think about the events that went down the year before.

Still linked arm to arm, Clary and Simon made their way into the elevator. Her stomach churned as the machine slowly went up. The interior had a vintage look. Clary would have found it cool, except for the fact that she was terribly nervous. Like always, Simon noticed.

"Don't worry, you'll have a blast." He flashed her an easy grin, which seemed to give Clary an inch of reassurance. Jocelyn had to beg Hodge to let Simon come with her. Mundanes weren't usually allowed in the Institute. But just like Clary, Jocelyn was stubborn and eventually Hodge gave in.

Despite Simon's optimism, Clary knew he was sad to watch her go. They'd been best friends almost their whole lives, never leaving each other's sides. Simon was like a part of Clary. Whenever he wasn't around she felt like something deep inside her was missing.

She squeezed his arm and both friends shared a wistful smile. Clary wanted to say so much but couldn't find her words. The doors opened, interrupting Clary's thoughts, and she found herself looking at her mother and Hodge.

Jocelyn greeted her with a tight embrace. Unlike Hodge, who was wearing a neat grey suit, Jocelyn had on a pair of jeans and a knit sweater. Her dark auburn hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She looked... normal. But Clary constantly had to remind herself that she wasn't. Her mother was a shadowhunter. A half human, half angel warrior, who had runes inked permanently on her skin.

Simon loved to call her the ultimate badass.

"We were beginning to worry," Jocelyn said, inspecting Clary from head to toe like a mother would.

The wide halls of the Institute echoed with their footsteps. Clary's pulse was racing. Simon was infixed on the architecture of the place. He looked like a little boy in Disneyland. And Simon had every right to marvel. The place was magnificent and very surreal. Clary remembered the first time she saw the Institute. It looked like some gothic cathedral out of a movie.

Hodge led them into the library, a magnificent circular room with two floors and more books than you can imagine. Clary always loved it there. Jocelyn took hold of her hand, breaking her away from Simon. He looked disappointed but quickly recovered, shrugging and flashing another charming smile.

When they approached Hodge's desk, Clary was surprised to see a group of people already clustered around. Instantly, she recognized Magnus Bane. He stood out amongst the others in his vibrant outfit and glittered cat-like eyes. The year before, Clary found out her mother had been taking her to Magnus Bane to rid her of her memories.

Jocelyn never wanted Clary to have this life. Fighting, losing loved ones, and most importantly, wanted to hide her from her father. Valentine Morgernstern, a brilliant but cunning man who stopped at nothing to get the Mortal Cup. An instrument that had the power to create shadowhunters.

It was the most important artifact in shadowhunter history. The most dangerous object, especially in the hands of Valentine Morgenstern. Clary gulped, trying not to think of what her father was up to now that he had the cup in his possession. And she knew she wasn't the only one fearing. That was the reason why she was being sent away to Idris, along with other shadowhunters who were minors. The Clave said it was for their protection.

So, they built a school. A boarding school, where Nephilm _and_ Downworlders would be living and going to classes together. Because of word of Valentine's secret alliance with demons, Downworlders were also in danger. Telling by the looks on people's faces, Clary knew no one was particularly happy about this whole situation. But the Clave's word was final. Clary would be going to boarding school in Idris, the home country of Shadowhunters.

Magnus Bane sashayed over to her and placed a light kiss onto her cheek.

"Clary, darling! It's so good to see you," he said in his entrancing musical voice. Clary liked Magnus. He had a certain confidence that she couldn't help but admire.

"You too," she said with a shy smile. Magnus giggled and clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention. Clary took advantage of the opportunity to observe. There were a few adults that looked around her mother's age. All covered in tattooed runes and dressed either in shadowhunter gear or formal clothes. But Clary's eyes soon wandered to the three teenagers in front of her.

There were two boys and one girl. Clary's eyes widened when she took in the sight of her. She was beautiful, in a dangerous and almost exotic way. Her shiny ebony hair fell down her arms, complimenting her porcelain skin. She was tall, with slender legs and a thin body. But Clary could make out some impressive muscle underneath her clothes. Shadowhunters were quite strong when properly trained. Her piercing blue eyes met Clary's for a split second before looking away with distaste. Clary took a deep breath and focused on the boy beside her. He shared the girl's same dark features and brilliant eyes. Perhaps they were related? But soon Clary was looking at the other boy. He was tall, muscular, with golden hair and eyes. _He looked like an angel._

He caught her gaze and unlike the girl, didn't look away. Clary even thought she might have seen a smile on those playful lips.

"Well, I think it's about time we get going don't you think?" Magnus said cheerfully. Clary noticed her mother tense. One of the adults, a woman with cropped black hair and dressed in a suit stepped forward.

"Yes, we're already late." She said, casting a glance towards Clary. Her sharp eyes then settled on Magnus. "It's time." And with a firm nod, Magnus gestured for people to back away. Blue sparks exploded from his fingers, and Clary watched in amazement as a translucent, shimmering door appeared. If she looked closely, she could make out what looked like a city. Behind the tall glass buildings were rolling green hills and a vast forest. Idris?

Clary watched as the woman who spoke before, gathered the two kids Clary thought were related into her arms. So they _were _brother and sister. Clary turned towards her mother who forced a smile. But it did not reach her eyes. She knew Jocelyn was not happy to send her away to the place she tried so hard to leave behind.

"Be safe," she whispered. Clary nodded and held her tighter. Reluctantly, she pulled away, already missing the warmth of her mother's embrace. Clary took a deep breath before facing the hardest thing she'd ever have to do. Say goodbye to Simon. Her best friend, her second half, the one person who never left her side, even when finding out she wasn't exactly human.

Simon wrapped his arms around her and Clary closed her eyes, breathing in his familiar musky scent. She buried her face in his chest, trying to imagine them on his bed watching one of their favorite animes. Clary missed those days when she thought she was just some normal girl from Brooklyn. Where angels and vampires were only in hip TV shows and best selling novels. But everything changed when she found out what she really was last year.

Magnus told her once that it was good she finally knew the truth. And that over time she would get more used to it.

"_You're a shadowhunter by blood. That energy, that warrior, already runs through your veins. It may not seem like it now, but when the time is right you'll realize that you were never just some normal human girl. Deep down, you knew there was something more. Something more about you, about your mother, that there was a power in you unlike anything else in the world. And now you can embrace it." _

Clary stroked Simon's messy curls.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she said softly. Tears stained her cheeks. Simon chuckled.

"Come on, don't get all sentimental on me Fray. I'm the one who cries during movies, not_ you._"

Clary shivered.

"I'm scared Simon," she whispered, her voice shaking. Simon held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't be. They'll love you over there," he said. Clary pulled away to stare into his light green eyes.

"You think?" she asked quietly. Simon gave her a goofy smile.

"Of course! How could they not? People love girl nerds. But promise me one thing," Simon said, suddenly looking very serious. Clary nodded. "Don't go and find some other guy to replace me alright?"

Clary chuckled and brushed back some curls that fell into his eyes.

"Never," she said with an easy smile. Clary kissed Simon's cheek, not seeing the effect it had on him. His face turned a scarlet red.

As they hugged once more, Clary suddenly noticed that people were staring at them. The brother and sister shared the same annoyed scowl. They probably thought it was ridiculous having a mundane here but Clary didn't care. But then Clary's eyes rested on the golden haired boy. He was staring at them with either a look of confusion or fascination.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're running on a tight schedule," Magnus said with a snap of his fingers.

Clary pulled away from Simon, giving him and her mother another sad smile before following Magnus over to the portal. Magnus told them to fall into a line. Clary watched the girl take a step through the portal, her body disappearing through the watery door. Nerves churned in her stomach as the girl's brother followed quickly after. It was now Clary's turn.

"Don't worry, Magnus has it set up so you'll arrive in Idris without any complications. Completely harmless," a gentle voice spoke behind her. Clary turned slightly and felt her cheeks flush when she saw the tall angelic looking boy smiling down at her.

"Well, you heard the warlock. Go on now," he said with an amused look. Clary turned towards the portal and took a hesitant step forward. Idris reflected back at her, warm and sunny with inviting scenery. Clary glanced back towards Simon who was trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. She gave him a quick wave. And then like diving into water, she stepped through the portal.

* * *

_Heehee Jace *sigh* So, what do you guys think so far? _

_p.s. There's Malec ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the new follows =) So here's a new chapter. Some new characters are introduced. Enjoy!_

* * *

Simon watched with clenched fists as Clary vanished through the shimmering portal. His throat went dry, his hands were damp with sweat, and all he wanted to do was jump through that portal and take Clary back with him to New York. Back home, back to their normal lives where they _belonged_. Clary didn't belong in this world.

He flinched when he felt a cold hand rest on his arm. It was Jocelyn. She smiled at him, and Simon noticed the faint wrinkles near her eyes. But they had no effect on Jocelyn's beauty. Clary's mother was gorgeous with her dark red hair, soft eyes, and slender frame. Clary used to always joke that she looked nothing like her mother. But Simon disagreed. Clary had that same effortless beauty, maybe even more than her mother.

"You okay?" Jocelyn asked gently. Simon sighed and forced a quick smile.

"I will be."

Jocelyn nodded and in that moment the two shared a knowing look. They were the most important people in Clary's life, the ones who loved her more than anything else in the world.

Simon then noticed Magnus Bane, a warlock, turn to face the woman with striking dark features.

"Take care of them," she said, her voice slightly wavering. Magnus bowed his head.

"I will protect them with my life, Maryse."

The woman gave him a curt nod. Magnus pivoted and walked towards the portal. He paused and met Simon's gaze, his feline eyes twinkled with a subtle playfulness. And then as graceful as a cat, he leapt through the portal. In a flash, the door was gone, leaving the room more cold and barren as it was before.

~/~

Clary gasped for air as she felt herself falling. She was surrounded by darkness. Clary was traveling fast, so fast the pressure hurt. She shut her eyes closed, her nails digging into her palms as she tried to calm herself down.

Suddenly, the scent of crisp autumn air made her alert. A tunnel of light loomed ahead. The sight was warm and welcoming but frightening at the same time. Her feet hit the ground hard. Clary swayed, and nearly fell before a sturdy hand caught her. When she looked up, she saw the boy with golden hair and eyes giving her that familiar playful smile.

"You're alright," he said. It was more of a statement than a question. Clary nodded and looked around. They were in a square, with surrounding cobblestone streets and a large fountain. Shadowhunters roamed around, barely glancing in their direction. So this was Idris.

"Alicante, the _City of Glass_."

Clary noticed the boy was still holding onto her arm. His hands were rough and callused, a _warrior's hands._

He seemed to notice himself, and hastily let go. His gold eyes met hers.

"I'm Jace Lightwood by the way," he said with a dazzling smile. Jace then gestured towards the two siblings who were deep in conversation.

"And those two are Isabelle and Alec Lightwood."

Clary looked between the three of them. Jace looked nothing like Isabelle and Alec. He was all gold and angular while they were dark and striking with their blue eyes. Jace chuckled, sensing her confusion.

"I'm kind of adopted."

Clary nodded and gave a nervous smile.

"I'm-

"Clarissa Morgenstern. _We all know who you are_," he interrupted. Clary fiddled with the sleeve of her jacket. She hated being called Clarissa, not to mention being associated with the Morgenstern name. Isabelle and Alec walked up to them, both carrying themselves in a confident and smooth manner.

"Apparently they're gathering everyone in the Accords Hall. We should go," Alec said to Jace, completely disregarding Clary. Isabelle was looking at her though, from head to toe with a sort of bland interest. Clary looked away, trying to hide her discomfort.

Suddenly, a flash of light caught Clary's attention. And out stepped Magnus Bane, tall and sparkly as ever. The portal disappeared behind him. He met Clary's eyes and winked.

"Good! All safe and sound, shall we go?" he asked, reaching out an arm for Clary to take. She paused before looping her arm with Magnus. His cologne was alluring and exotic. The group fell into step with Magnus, walking up the narrow streets in silence. After a few minutes, they finally reached a large building supported by great stone pillars. The Accords Hall. Clary had heard about the Accords before.

They were peace negotiations signed in this great hall between the Downworlders and Nephilim, stating that both kinds would live without conflict and may even help each other in times of need. But even following these terms, both Nephilim and Downworlders had quite a dislike for one another.

Clary could hear the rumble of many voices coming from inside. She swallowed, trying to calm her nerves. She wished Simon were here by her side. Clary let Magnus lead her up the steps. The giant mahogany doors were open. Magnus stopped before entering and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Clary frowned, quite confused by what he meant. Before she could ask, Magnus continued into the hall.

The first thing Clary noticed was how packed it was. Voices echoed off walls, reminding Clary of the busy Grand Central Terminal in New York. She sighed, trying to push away any thoughts of home. Magnus had left her side, striding off and disappearing through the crowd.

The four were now standing in a line with other shadowhunters, waiting to be registered. Clary blinked twice when she saw the line next to theirs. There were young adolescent boys and girls, all beautiful and glass like. Some of them had blue skin, pink hair, and other abstract yet lovely features. They looked rather regal with the way they carried themselves.

"Fey," Jace said bitterly. _Fairies_, Clary thought to herself. But these fairies weren't like the ones she'd seen in Disney movies, with glittered wings and dresses made out of flower petals. They were cold and something about them were quite threatening. Clary shuddered and glanced over at the line to her other side.

Jace let out an unimpressed sigh. "And those would be the night children," he said.

The night children were vampires. Looking at them, you would think they were human. But as Clary narrowed her eyes, she noticed just how pale and washed out they were. Unlike her, vampires didn't have to breathe. They're the living dead, literally.

"What are they doing here?" Clary asked out loud. "Aren't vampires... immortal or something?"

Jace chuckled softly, tickling her ears in a teasing way that made her cheeks flush.

"They're_ newborns_. Newly made vampires that lack the proper wisdom and strength one vampire of a hundred years might possess. They're impulsive and take awhile to train. With a possible Demon army running around, they would be slaughtered _instantly_. The Night Children representative on the Council stated they'd be taken here for their protection and proper training."

Clary noticed just how antsy the newborns were, glancing around at various other creatures in the room. For a moment Clary pitied them. They looked so lost, so confused and scared, Clary could only relate. Until a tall, ivory, vampire met her gaze and winked, a predatory smile on those colorless lips. Clary quickly averted her eyes and looked up at Jace. Something about his presence made her feel safe. She hardly knew the boy, but the way he stood close to her, eyes alert for danger gave her reassurance he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

A loud booming voice tore her eyes from Jace to the front of the room. A man, dark and thickly framed was standing on a platform. He was dressed in a formal black suit. The room descended into a hushed silence, all eyes staring up at him.

"For those of you who don't know me, I am Consul Dieudonne. It was mine and the Council's decision, to build a school. A school where all creatures of the Shadow Realm could be given equal protection and guidance. This is not a place for petty feuds. For those of you who have strong opinions, I very much advise you to keep them to yourselves. Alicante Academy will be a place of learning. Each of you will be taking the four basic classes; History, Math, English, and Science." Groans erupted from the audience.

"As well as separate classes for your training. Shadowhunters, you will be instructed by Ms. Charlotte Branwell." A woman, short and wiry yet muscular appeared below the podium. Her hands were clasped behind her back in a formal manner, eyes set across the room at particularly nowhere. "And Mr. Robert Lightwood."

Clary glanced towards Isabelle and Alec who looked confused and somewhat irritated. Robert Lightwood was a burly man, with thick black hair and dark eyes. The sturdy expression he wore reminded Clary a lot of Alec.

"Well that's definitely a surprise," she heard Jace mutter.

"You didn't know?" Clary asked quietly. Jace shook his head, his gold eyes locked intently on Mr. Lightwood. Before he could respond, the Consul spoke again in his demanding voice.

"Now for The Night Children," he said glancing at the Newborns who looked rigid with excitement.

"You will be trained in combat _and control_ by Raphael Santiago." A short, honey colored skin boy appeared. He had black curly hair and was handsome with a muscular body. Raphael looked no older than seventeen. But there was something in those brown eyes that held a certain wisdom and maturity.

Consul Diudonne continued on with announcing different instructors for other Downworlders. Clary was pleasantly surprised to see Magnus as one of the Warlock advisors. Part of her wished she could be in a class with Magnus Bane. But nope, there was no fun and magic for her. Only fighting, which would lead to bruising and other painful injuries.

The line was moving slowly. Jace, Isabelle, and Alec were huddled close in discussion. Clary decided to bide her time admiring the Accords Hall. It was kind of cool to be standing in a place where such important history happened.

"Are you Clarissa Morgernstern?" Clary heard a voice ask from behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see a striking girl smiling at her. She had straight black hair and curious green eyes. Her face was dotted with freckles.

"That would be me," Clary said, her voice stupid and high pitched. God, she hated how awkward she acted around strangers. The girl squealed with delight.

"Wow, I can't believe it! You're like... famous. I'm Aline Penhallow," the girl said, reaching out a friendly hand. Clary took it gladly. Aline seemed like a genuine person. Maybe Clary could make friends after all.

"It's nice to meet you," Clary said, with a more relaxed smile. Aline suddenly leaned in closer with her curious eyes.

"So, is it really true your own father took you hostage?" she asked in a hushed tone. Clary opened her mouth and then closed it. She hadn't expected word of last year's events to get around so quickly.

"Now come on Aline, let's not interrogate our newest celebrity." Jace was standing beside Clary, a lazy grin on his chiseled face. But something in those fierce gold eyes was quite serious. Aline flushed and chewed on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude-

"It's fine," Clary said with a reassuring smile. She liked Aline and could tell the girl meant no harm.

"Aline!" Isabelle sashayed over and threw her arms around the girl. Aline hugged her back and soon the two girls were giggling and complimenting each other's hair and clothes. Clary looked on with a certain jealousy. She never really had any close girlfriends in her life. Only Simon.

Clary looked around and spotted Jace talking to a faerie girl. She was tall and slim, with ivory skin and silver hair. But what disturbed Clary were her eyes. Completely blue, with no pupils or whites. She noticed Alec was watching them as well.

"Who is that?" Clary asked, trying to make casual conversation. Alec didn't turn his head to look at her but answered,

"Kaelie, just some Fay slut he used to have a _thing_ with. I should have known she'd be here." Alec's voice was bitter and cold.

"So, they used to date?" Clary asked. She was eager to learn anything about Jace's past, anything to get a sense of what kind of guy he was. Alec chuckled darkly and glanced at her, his blue eyes sparkling like the ocean.

"Something like that," he said in a way that made Clary blush. Alec let out a weary sigh and casted one more lingering glance at Jace before turning to face Clary.

"Let me give you some advice, Morgernstern. Don't get caught up with the Fairies. They may appear pretty, but their hearts are ice and minds cunning. You'd be smart to avoid them," he said. There was something about the way Alec spoke that seemed a bit taunting, like he was making fun of Clary.

They had finally reached the registration desk. Each were handed a folder, inside were their schedule and dorm rooms, as well as their roommates. Jace and Alec high fived when they found out they would be rooming together. Curious, Clary looked for hers and blinked twice when she saw the name. Isabelle Lightwood.

She looked up and saw Isabelle was scowling. _Great, _Clary thought. This was definitely going to be an interesting year...

* * *

_So I'm kind of following how things started in City of Bones, when Isabelle didn't really like Clary too much. But over time these two will develop a cute an unique friendship. Next chapter there will be some focus on Jace and Alec. _

_Reviews would be great if you can. Have a lovely day xo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello lovelies, thanks for the new follows/faves it means so much =) So here's a new chapter! _

_P.S. I do have an OC in this story. _

* * *

"Did they really have to choose such dull curtains?"

Alec looked up from his copy of A Tale of Two Cities.

"What on earth are you talking about?" he asked, letting out a weary sigh. He was exhausted from the long day of unpacking and settling in. All Alec wanted to do was sleep. He set his book down on the small armoire near his bed and rested his hands behind his head. Jace looked appalled.

"The curtains!" he said, like it was a cause of upmost importance. Alec rolled his eyes and made to turn away before Jace took off his shirt. He quickly looked away, studying the faint stitching on his navy duvet. But like always, Alec could never help himself from sneaking a glance.

Jace was turned away from him, his muscular back glistening with runes. Alec's fingers itched to run along the deep curves of his shoulders, down his spine...

Alec shot up from his bed and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He splashed cool water on his face, trying to wash away feelings he shouldn't be having...especially for his best friend.

~/~

For such a Victorian looking place, the girls' dorm fortunately had modern plumbing. Clary stepped out of the shower. She ran her hand along the mirror to clear away the fog. Clary studied her face. Freckles decorated her cheeks, reminding Clary of the girl in Wendy's. She sighed and quickly blew on the glass, fogging it up once more. When Clary reached for the doorknob she hesitated.

For some reason whenever she was around Isabelle she felt self-conscious. Clary wasn't particularly a confident girl, and usually didn't fuss over her appearance. But now, having witnessed Isabelle's endless supply of shoes, Clary felt like she was slacking in the female world. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked into their cozy yet spacious room.

Isabelle was sitting on her bed, painting her toenails with hot pink nail polish. Her long raven hair was tied up in a loose bun, revealing what looked like a rune on the back of her neck. Realizing she was staring, Clary wrapped the towel around her a bit tighter and scampered over to her small dresser. She picked out a pair of underwear and a baggy t-shirt. When she was done changing, she pulled her damp hair up into a high ponytail.

"You sleep with your hair wet?"

Clary whipped her head around to face Isabelle who was smirking.

"Um, yeah." Clary mentally slapped herself. Why was she talking so high-pitched? Isabelle carefully stood up from her bed, trying not to smudge her newly painted toes and walked over.

"Take your hair down," she said, her face showing no misconception. Clary blinked twice.

"W-what?" she asked. Isabelle rolled her eyes and placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"I said, take your hair down Clarissa. What are you, deaf?"

Clary felt that sudden fire that came out every once in awhile.

"My _name_ is Clary. And I heard you the first time," she snapped. She bit her lip, afraid of what badass Isabelle Lightwood might do. Instead, the blue-eyed beauty seemed impressed. Isabelle chuckled softly.

"You really are a Morgernstern, aren't you? Well _Clary_, I'm offering to blow out your hair. I don't know if you've noticed," Isabelle did a dramatic hair flip. "But, I'm pretty good at what I do."

Clary paused before fiddling with her hair elastic. Her hair felt cool against her neck, making her shiver. Isabelle motioned her over to a chair. Unlike Clary, whose only possessions were her clothes and other various objects, Isabelle seemed to bring furniture with her. Including her vintage makeup dresser, which was covered with glitter and smudges of foundation and lipstick. White lights draped over the mirror, giving the room an edgy glow.

Isabelle grabbed a brush and a hair dryer, working on Clary's wet curls with accuracy and a natural flow. Clary closed her eyes, pretending she was back in New York at the salon. She could even hear the faint echoes of cars honking and whizzing by. But her sweet moment of lost reality was interrupted when Isabelle tapped her on the shoulder.

"You know Clary, you should really take better care of yourself." Isabelle's brush closed in on a knot. Clary winced as she yanked it through. Just as she was about to respond, Isabelle upped the pressure on the dryer, completely blocking out any sound. Clary sat back in defeat and studied Isabelle's make up until she finished.

It was about a good forty-five minutes when suddenly the dryer was shut off. Clary snapped out of her day dreaming and looked at her reflection. Isabelle wasn't joking when she meant a "blow out". Clary's usual tight ringlets were smoothed down, shaping her heart-shaped face in an appealing way. She barely recognized herself. Her red hair looked brighter, bringing out the green in her eyes.

"Wow," she said out loud. Isabelle smiled triumphantly.

"See? I told you I'm good at this." Isabelle put the hair dryer away and walked over to her bed, which was covered by a cheetah print comforter. Clary sneaked one last glance of herself before getting up and sliding under her covers. She was just about to switch her lamp off when a thought crossed her mind.

"Isabelle?" she asked.

"Yes?" the other girl answered, sounding somewhat irritated. Clary cleared her throat before finally asking the question that had been on the tip of her tongue the entire day.

"Why is Jace adopted?"

There was a moment of silence before Isabelle finally spoke.

"Both his parents are dead. He was an orphan until my family took him in when he was ten. He's been with us ever since." Isabelle's voice sounded cold and distant. So many questions swarmed in Clary's mind but she kept silent. Clary turned her lamp off, staring into darkness, alone with her busy thoughts.

~/~

When Alec finally came out from the bathroom, Jace was already lying in bed. He was writing in his leather bound journal, eyebrows creased in concentration. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, and Alec tried hard not to stare at his defined abs.

"Alec, what do you think of the Morgerstern girl?" Jace suddenly asked. He was still writing in his journal. Alec frowned and plopped onto his bed.

"Um, I don't know. I definitely don't trust her if that's what you're asking," he said slowly, not exactly sure why Jace was bringing her up. Jace put down his journal and turned to look at Alec, his amber eyes curious and playful.

"Why don't you trust her?" he asked with an amused smile. Alec shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well for starters, she's Valentine's daughter. She was his captive for how long...two months?"

"You think she's an informant," Jace stated. Alec raised an eyebrow.

"It's possible. You can never be too careful, Jace."

The blonde was silent for a moment. Alec imagined the wheels turning in Jace's busy mind. There was never a moment when Jace wasn't thinking or planning something. It was one of Alec's favorite things about him.

"Well, I'm going to bed. You should too, we have a busy day tomorrow."

Jace merely shrugged and picked up his notebook, writing down more mysterious notes. Alec smiled and switched his lamp off, falling into a dreamful sleep.

* * *

Clary woke up to a sudden blast of music. She sat up with a groan, rubbing at her swollen eyes. Clary looked over and saw Isabelle sitting at her make up table. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, a perfect curve of ebony reaching her mid back. She was already dressed in a fitted dress with black leggins underneath. Clary widened her eyes when she noticed the killer suede boots Isabelle was wearing.

Slowly, she stood up. The bright morning sun illuminated the room. Clary looked through the tall glass windows and saw the vast forests of Idris beyond the city. It was a beautiful view.

"You know you missed breakfast," Isabelle said, her voice carrying her usual indifference. Clary glanced at the clock beside her bed and cursed under her breath. 8:15.

"What time do classes start?" she asked, already racing to her closet to throw on an outfit. She heard Isabelle sigh.

"Ten minutes."

This time, Clary didn't bother holding back her volume. Great, Clary thought to herself. _First day and already I'm a mess_.

Clary wiggled into a pair of skinny jeans and a tight grey long-sleeve shirt. When she walked out of her closet, Isabelle was already gone. Clary glanced at the clock. _Five more minutes. _Heart pounding against her chest, Clary quickly grabbed her shoulder bag and schedule. She slid into her usual pair of converse and rushed out the door.

The dorm was quiet, meaning everyone was already in class. Clary chewed on her bottom lip as she ran down the stairs and out the door. The cool autumn air blew some wisps of hair out of her face.

The main school building reminded Clary of the Institute back in New York. It had the same gothic look. Tall, with spikes which seemed to reach the sky, and large stained glass windows. The massive oak doors were already opened.

Clary raced down the halls, which were surprisingly modern looking. The place almost seemed like a regular high school...

She got some strange looks from people she passed by. Two vampires, a girl and a guy were laughing at her, their fangs sharp and pointy. Clary swallowed back her nausea and continued onward. She would rather look like an idiot than show up late to her first class.

Clary had history. But unlike regular schools, they wouldn't be learning about foreign countries and how the government system has evolved over the centuries. No, she was going to learn about Shadowhunter history and other creatures of the Shadow Realm.

Finally, Clary reached her classroom. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair, which was damp with sweat. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and felt her blood freeze. It was a larger room than she expected, and all eyes were on her. Clary swallowed and looked towards the front of the classroom, but there was no teacher. She frowned, puzzled, and searched around for an open chair.

First thing Clary noticed, was that there were Shadowhunters _and _Downworlders in the class. But each kind stayed close together. The seating was quite segregated. In the middle section were the Shadowhunters. Clary recognized them instantly from their strong postures and confident smiles. She made to walk towards them but noticed their section was completely full.

Whispers and soft laughter surrounded Clary and she took a deep breath, trying to control her nerves. Certain hushed words made her wince. _Morgernstern! Hostage! Mortal Cup! Traitor! _

Clary felt the urge to run and hide under her covers. Suddenly, she met a familiar pair of gold eyes. It was Jace. Beside him was Alec, his face stern and striking as ever. Jace was looking at her with a curious expression, like she was some riddle he was trying to figure out.

"Hey, do you want to sit?" a quiet voice spoke beside her. Clary turned and met the gaze of a dark skinned girl with honey eyes and a warm smile. Her hair was done in two simple braids.

"Yeah, thanks." Clary said, smiling nervously. The girl removed her bag from the seat beside her and Clary sat down. The room broke out in more excited whispers.

"Don't mind them," the girl said. She reached out a hand to Clary. "I'm Maia," she said with a sweet smile.

Clary let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and took Mia's hand gladly.

"Clary," she said. Maia gave a playful shrug.

"I know. You're kind of a big deal around here," Maia said, nodding towards their ever-growing audience. Clary sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You know, growing up as a kid I always dreamed of being popular. Now I'm not so sure I like it," Clary joked.

Maia laughed and sat back in her chair, her honey eyes thoughtful as she eyed Clary up and down.

"Well, you can't really blame them. You are the daughter of an evil mastermind. Personally, I think it's kind of cool," she said with a casual shrug. Both girls laughed.

Clary wasn't really sure why she found herself laughing at the thought of Valentine. It was such a delicate subject, which usually brought terrible memories and feelings she fought to push away. But now, coping with the fact that her father might declare war, Clary supposed laughing was a healthy way to get through it.

Suddenly, the door opened and out stepped Magnus Bane with a girl following close behind. The room descended into silence.

"Your professor today is feeling unwell, so today I will be taking her place. Since I've lived a few hundred centuries give or take, you can say I'm well equipped to teach a little history," Magnus said with a contagious smile.

Clary felt herself relax at the sight of a familiar face. But once Magnus stepped aside to write something on the board, Clary's eyes were drawn to the girl. She was mesmerizing, in a dark an alluring way.

Her rich brown hair fell in voluptuous ringlets to her lower back, a beauty queen style. She was dressed in a leather jacket with a strapless black dress and ripped blue tights underneath. But what made Clary gasp were the elegant raven wings protruding from her back shoulders. Clary's fingers itched for her sketchpad.

"Holy shit," Maia said under her breath.

"What?" Clary asked, slightly amused but mostly curious. Maia's brown eyes were wide with excitement.

"That's Violet Ozera!" she exclaimed.

Clary raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" Clary asked, glancing at the winged girl who was walking across the classroom. Her red lips were quirked in a playful smile. Clary could tell Violet didn't mind all the attention.

"I forgot you only found out you were a Shadowhunter last year," Maia said with another curious look. "Violet Ozera is one of the most famous warlocks of our time. She's only seventeen, and yet she's more powerful than some who've practiced magic for hundreds of years. She's probably just here cause of Magnus," Mia said, watching Violet intently as she sat down with the other warlocks.

"Magnus?" Clary asked, frowning in confusion. Maia nodded.

"He's like her guardian. Some say he found her when she was just a baby in a trashcan in some dirty alley, others say different crazy shit. But what I know for sure is that he's taken care of Violet most of her life and trained her."

Clary glanced in the girl's direction once more. How come this was the first time she ever saw Violet? Clary sure would have remembered a girl with wings whenever she went to Magnus's place. Perhaps Violet went out a lot? Clary sunk back in her chair, overwhelmed from her buzzing questions. Clary thought after a year of discovering this new world she'd get used to it, but no. Clary still felt like an outsider. She wondered if this feeling of eternal loneliness would ever go away...

History went by fairly quickly. Magnus was his usual bubbly self, and spent the time telling funny stories of when he was raised by the Silent Brothers during the seventeenth century.

When kids began to file out, Clary stayed behind and skimmed through her schedule.

"What do you have next?" Maia asked, swinging her book bag over her shoulder. Clary groaned.

"Morning training?" she said out loud. Maia chuckled and patted Clary's back sympathetically.

"Welcome to Idris!" she said with a quirky sarcasm. Clary sighed and stood up, walking side by side with Maia to the door.

"I've never gone through training before. I'm _so_ going to get my ass kicked," Clary said.

Maia paused to face her.

"Don't say that. Who knows? Maybe you'll be surprised and find yourself doing the ass kicking," she said with a wink.

"I highly doubt that." Isabelle and a few other girls stopped beside them. She gave Clary a smug smile. "Try not to be late this time Clary. Us Shadowhunters are quite strict about being on time. You wouldn't want to piss off our instructors on the first day, would you?"

Clary clenched her fists as she watched Isabelle and her posse strut away.

"I don't get her," Clary said. Maia snorted.

"What's not to get? She's a bitch, period." Maia spoke bluntly. She then rested a gentle hand on Clary's arm.

"I got to go. See you at lunch?" she asked with another sweet smile. Clary nodded and waved as Maia turned away, but suddenly the girl stopped. Maia looked over her shoulder at Clary and smiled.

"By the way, _I love your hair!"_

* * *

_Reviews would be great as always! Hope u liked it xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_So, I had some time this weekend to write another chapter! Thank you for the new follows/faves it means alot =) _

* * *

The girls' locker room was all metal. Metal lockers, metal benches, Clary frowned at the somewhat depressing interior. It was cold too, and Clary shivered as she took off her shirt to change into a tank top. She noticed almost all of the other girls had runes inked into their skin. Clary sighed, wishing she had some badass marks and slid into her sweats and sneakers.

They were training in a large hexagon shaped room. The floor was covered with a black rubber mat and the walls were padded with some kind of material for protection. In every corner were different stations. Archery, knife throwing, swordplay, and...conditioning. Long, flexible ropes hung from great raftered beams overhead. Withlight torches burned across the walls. Weapons hung from metal bars- maces, axes and all sorts of other deadly objects.

Clary watched with amazement as someone jumped off one of the beams and did a number of flips before landing gracefully on the ground.

When the person looked up, Clary was surprised to see it was Jace. He was wearing black cargo pants with a tight tank and a black hoodie. Clary could make out his muscular chest and abdominals. They locked eyes and she hastily turned away, cheeks flushed and palms sweaty. Even without looking, Clary knew Jace was smiling.

Charlotte Branwell walked into the room and everyone became silent. Runes decorated her arms up and down and Clary watched her with a personal admiration. Clary herself was rather small. Only five feet tall, with skinny arms and legs. But looking at Charlotte now, who moved with a certain confidence and strength, Clary's hopes for possibly becoming a great shadowhunter lifted.

"Alright everyone, today we're going to split in four groups. You will spend fifteen minutes on each station." She had a crisp accent Clary recognized as British.

Charlotte divided them by ages. The fifteen years olds started in archery, sixteen year olds in knife throwing, and since the group was mostly filled with seventeen year olds they were split in half. Clary departed with the other sixteen year olds towards the knife throwing station. She took a deep breath, trying to control her nerves as she watched kids in front of her throwing daggers fast and with precise accuracy. Clary tried to study their forms. Their knees were bent, eyes focused, and throwing arms strong and never faltering. She was nearing the front of the line. Her pulse sped up with every second.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Isabelle in one and one combat with Aline. Her blue eyes were narrowed with a fierce determination as she dodged Aline's attempts at hitting her. Isabelle was wearing her shadowhunter gear. A loose black tank tucked into leather pants and black boots. Aline threw a hard left hook but Isabelle caught it with her hand. Clary watched with fascination as Isabelle with ease, flipped Aline onto her back and pinned her wrists to the ground.

People around them began to applaud. Isabelle smiled, obviously loving the attention, and helped Aline off the ground. The other girl's face was flushed and eyes wide. Clary noticed Aline subtly look Isabelle up and down and turn away shyly. Perhaps Aline viewed Isabelle as more as a friend?

Clary smiled to herself but was soon interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a boy with auburn hair and dull brown eyes frowning at her.

"You're up," he said, clearly annoyed. Clary drew in a breath and nodded. He handed her the dagger, which was heavier than she expected. It was like the entire room disappeared as Clary took her position. The dagger felt slick in her hand from sweat. Remembering what she observed from the other shadowhunters, Clary bent her knees and kept her eyes steady on the dummy ahead of her. A bulls eye was drawn on the front of its chest.

Clary took a deep breath, and with a quiet grunt she threw the dagger. For a moment, Clary thought it wouldn't even make it that far but was surprised as the blade hit the leg of the dummy. It didn't stay in though, and dropped to the floor.

Laughter broke out behind her and Clary felt her eyes prickle with tears.

"Your formation is sloppy."

Clary flinched. She had not noticed Jace appear beside her until he spoke. His golden hair was damp with sweat. He handed her another dagger.

"Here." Jace stood behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Chills swept up and down Clary's spine from his touch.

"You have to keep your body still," he said, his breath warm on the back of her neck. He was close, a little too close for Clary's comfort but she knew it'd be rude to walk away.

"Now show me how you're going to aim," he said. Clary reached out her arm and made to throw, before Jace stopped her by putting his hands firmly on her hips. Clary's face turned a bright shade of red.

"What are you, an interpretive dancer? You need to hold your ground."

Clary let out an exasperated sigh.

"I can't do this," she breathed. Jace let go of one hip and moved his hand to her upraised arm, his fingers brushed lightly against her skin.

"Yes, you can." he said firmly. "You seem to forget who you are, Clarissa. You are the daughter of Valentine Morgerstern, one of the greatest shadowhunters of our existence. Your mother is a Fairchild, one of the oldest shadowhunter families. An honorable family. Fighting is in your blood."

Clary looked up at Jace and saw in his amber eyes he was completely serious. She never thought about her parents in that way. She never thought about _herself_in that way. Clary took a deep breath and concentrated on the bulls eye. Letting Jace guide her, she threw the dagger in a fluid motion. Clary shut her eyes, afraid of embarrassing herself once more.

The only thing she could hear was her rapid heartbeat. Clary slowly opened her eyes. And there, right in the center of the bulls eye, was the dagger. She blinked a few times, making sure she wasn't dreaming. Jace removed his hand from her hip.

Clary let out a wild giggle and turned to face Jace. He was smiling, with that usual playful glint in his eyes.

"I did it!" she exclaimed. Jace nodded and slowly began to back away.

"I suppose you're not so useless after all," he said with a wink and turned on his heels. Clary watched him walk away with a subtle fascination. When Clary turned around, she noticed her whole group was staring at her. Some with eyes wide, some with irritated frowns, and others showing no expression at all.

_"You are the daughter of Valentine Morgernstern and Jocelyn Fairchild,"_ Clary thought to herself. Lifting her chin up with a new confident smile, Clary walked to the back of the line. For the first time in Clary's life, she felt _strong_.

**...**

Alec had just finished shooting his last arrow when Jace came over. He put his bow away and wiped some sweat off his brow.

"You're getting better," Jace said, admiring Alec's five perfect shots. Alec's strength was always archery. His friend shrugged. Morning training ended a few minutes before, and everyone had left except for them. Jace tried to remember what class he had next but gave up. It wasn't like school was his priority anyway.

"I saw your little stunt earlier," Alec said with a pointed look. Jace crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Alec rolled his eyes and took off his leather-studded gloves.

"Helping out Valentine's daughter," he said bitterly. Jace laughed and leaned against the wall to face his _parabatai_. Alec was always very protective. It was nice in a way, although Jace would never admit it.

"She has a name you know," he teased. Alec sighed and slid a seraph blade into one of his belt loops.

"She'll always be Valentine's daughter to me," he said with another hard look and walked away.

"You really think she's dangerous?" Jace called after him. Alec stopped and turned around to look at Jace. His blue eyes darkened.

"You saw her throw that dagger, Jace. So yes, I think she's dangerous. And I'm even more concerned now because she seems to be fooling _you_."

* * *

The cafeteria was a wide, spacious room. The floor was polished wood and walls painted a luminous green. Various round and rectangular tables filled up different corners. As usual, each kind stuck together.

Clary smiled when she spotted Maia waving her over. As she walked towards where Maia was sitting, a thought crossed Clary's mind. _What is Maia_? She definitely wasn't a vampire or a fairy, with their glass like bodies and cold eyes. Maia looked like a normal human girl, warm and full of light.

Clary winced as she sat down. Shadowhunters weren't kidding when they meant conditioning. Her legs were throbbing and arms bruised and sore. Maia chuckled at Clary's pained expression and took a sip of her orange juice.

"That bad, huh?" she asked. Clary groaned and rested her forehead in her hands. All she wanted to do was collapse in her bed.

"Well hey, at least from all this working out you'll look great for bikini season!" Maia said, nudging her playfully. Clary looked up at Maia through her lashes and frowned. Before Maia could respond, two boys sat down at their table.

They both had similar broad shoulders and muscular arms. The one with tousled brown hair and some stubble swung an arm around Maia's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. She rolled her eyes and shoved him away.

"Clary, meet Bat and Steve. Just a heads up, they're idiots."

Bat feigned a hurt expression and placed a hand over his heart.

"Why the insults Maia? We always say nice things about you," he said with a mischievous grin. Maia scoffed.

"Um, I clearly recalled you saying I belch like a red neck the other day." Maia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. The other boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair burst out laughing. Bat raised his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry but you do!" His brown eyes met Clary's. "Seriously, give her a beer and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Clary smiled. She liked these boys, they seemed just like normal goofy teenagers. Clary swallowed hard as she thought of Simon. God, she missed him.

"Well, look what we got here. A nephilim sitting with a couple of _dogs_," a taunting voice spoke. Clary looked up and saw three vampires staring down at them, they were so beautiful yet cold at the same time. Bat clenched his teeth and..._growled_. Clary blinked twice, not sure if she imagined it or not.

"What do you want, _Lily_?" Bat asked, in a dark and dangerous voice that made Clary shudder.

The Asian girl standing in the front of the group smiled. She had blue dyed hair and black almond shaped eyes. She was rather pretty.

"Oh nothing, lycanthrope. Just merely observing," she said lightly.

"Well, we're trying to eat here. So you can run along now and go find some blood bags to suck on," Steve growled. Lily simply disregarded him with a wave of her hand and locked eyes with Clary.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Clarissa Morgernstern. I am Lily Kato, third in command of Raphael Santiago's Manhattan Clan. I just wanted to let you know, that the night children welcome you with open arms and do not judge one by _blood_. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

Lily flashed another dangerously beautiful smile and walked away, her group following close behind. They seemed to glide across the room.

"Blood sucking bitch," Bat muttered. Maia turned towards Clary and gave her a sad smile.

"Sorry about that, our kinds naturally don't get along. Things can get kind of ugly," Maia said glancing at Bat and Steve. Clary noticed them share a knowing look.

"So you guys are werewolves?" Clary asked.

Bat eased back into his humorous self.

"Yep. Pretty cool, right?"

Clary nodded. _So, Maia was a werewolf. _Both girls locked gazes and smiled. Bat stuffed down his sandwich and stood up.

"I got to go work on my new track. See you later," he said bending down to kiss Maia. Clary was surprised to see her kiss him back. Steve followed shortly after and gave a funny goodbye before walking away.

"So are you and Bat...?" Clary asked with a playful smile.

"Dating?" Maia laughed and shook her head. "Hell no! We're friends... with sometimes benefits," she said. Both girls burst out laughing.

"Well, why not date?" Clary asked with a casual shrug. "Bat seems like a really nice guy_ and_ he's cute."

Maia smiled and glanced down at her plate. When she looked up, Clary noticed a wistfulness in those soft brown eyes.

"I've thought about it. Honestly I have, and Bat would probably make a good boyfriend. But...I don't know I just can't," she said with a sad smile. Clary frowned.

"What's holding you back?" she asked curiously. Maia was picking at the sleeve of her sweater.

"I had this boyfriend a few years back. He was my first love, my first _everything._ But then he changed...became possessive. We had this huge falling out and then I dumped him, even hooked up with a guy at a party to show him we were over. He followed me that night on my way home. All I remember is running and then feeling a sharp pain in my shoulder, like I'd been _bitten. _He said to me, "you're mine now, you'll always be mine."

Clary's mouth hung open. She would have never guessed Maia, such a bubbly and kind person, to have such a dark and violent past. Maia's hand was shaking as she brought her cup to her lips. A familiar voice spoke in her head.

"_Even the kindest of people can love destruction."_

* * *

_I always thought Maia and Clary would make really good friends so I thought it would be nice to pair them right off the bat. And Jordan will appear in this story don't worry =)_

_There will be some Magnus next chapter! So I hope you liked it. Reviews would be great if you can. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay for some reason, I've had some extra time on my hands in school so i managed to write another chapter today =) But I can't promise you the next update will be so fast. Thanks for the kind reviews and new follows/faves. The positive support is wonderful. Enjoy xo_

* * *

Magnus was writing down a plan for his beginning magic class. He smiled, amused at the fact that he was actually a professor. Well, Magnus supposed it was good that he was trying something new for the 21st century. It was always nice to change things up every once in awhile. It kept his immortal life interesting.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Chairman purred and jumped down from Magnus's desk, sidling towards the door. As Magnus watched him, he decided it was time for Chairman to go on a diet. The poor thing was getting awfully fat.

"Come in," Magnus called. The door slowly creaked open and out stepped Violet. She cooed when she saw Chairman and scooped him up in her arms.

"Damn he's heavy," she said with a grunt. Chairman yawned and nuzzled his face in the curve of her breasts. Magnus smirked and leaned back in his chair to look her over. Like always, Violet dressed to impress. Magnus assumed she developed that trait from him.

"I know. Chairman needs to go on a diet."

Violet chuckled and sat down in Magnus's red leather futon. She propped her feet up and leaned back in her usual laid back fashion, her wide ebony wings tucked neatly behind her. Chairman was still curled up in her arms. Magnus laced his fingers in front of him.

"What do I owe the pleasure Ms. Ozera?" he asked with a playful smile. Violet wrapped a finger around one of her ringlets.

"It's boring here," she said with a sigh.

"It doesn't have to be," Magnus said knowingly. Violet frowned and began to admire her long red painted nails. Her grey eyes then settled on Magnus.

"Why am I here? I'm already advanced in my training, I can protect myself just fine."

Magnus got up from his chair and walked over to Violet, taking a seat beside her. Magnus let her rest her feet on his lap, suddenly noticing her leather high-heeled boots.

"These are cute!" he said, eyes wide with excitement. Magnus mentally reminded himself to go shopping later. Realizing he was steering off topic, Magnus quickly snapped his attention back to Violet. Her cherry lips were curved in an amused smile.

"You're here because I need to keep an eye on you. I know you can take care of yourself, but we don't know exactly what's out there. We don't know for sure what we're facing. Something big is coming, Violet. And when it does, I need to protect you."

Violet's irritated expression softened. She took Magnus's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know that's how you feel._ Sang de mon sang_, I am strong. Stronger than you think I am. I'm not afraid of whatever is coming, because I'll be prepared for it. Thanks to you," she said with a faint smile.

Magnus felt that familiar soft pain in his chest. He loved Violet. So much, she was like a daughter to him. And Magnus knew Violet loved him the same. But soon their sentimental moment was gone, and Violet's face returned to its normal façade. Violet wasn't one to get emotional.

"I need to ask you a favor," Magnus said. Violet raised a perfectly arched brow. "I need you to look out for Clary Morgernstern." Violet's misty eyes widened with intrigue.

"You mean, Valentine's daughter?" Magnus nodded. "I didn't know she was attending here," Violet said slowly.

"Yes. The girl needs to go through proper training and also be kept on close watch. I'm...concerned for her." Violet smirked.

"So what, you want the girl and I to become besties? I will admit, I'm quite interested in getting to know her. But she's a shadowhunter. And we both know I'm not very popular among the nephilim." Magnus grinned mischievously.

"Well, I suppose you're just going to have to make amends."

Violet's jaw tightened. Sighing, she fanned out her legs to the floor and stood up in a graceful motion.

"Fine, I'll keep an eye on her. But what's in it for me?" she asked, crossing her arms. Magnus rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Oh Violet, always one for bargaining. All right... late curfew?"

Violet paused, deep in thought before speaking.

"Weekend passes," she said with a confident smile. Magnus shot Violet a look.

"You know that's not possible. The Council isn't letting any student leave the city," Magnus said. Violet pursed her lips and turned on her heels.

"Fine, look after her yourself then."

"Wait!" Magnus called. He chuckled and rubbed his thumbs over his eyes. Violet turned around with a sly smile.

"I can't guarantee every weekend, but when possible, I'll get permission to let you go out for the night." Magnus sighed and looked up towards the ceiling, silently judging his parenting skills. Violet squealed and threw her arms around Magnus, placing two kisses on either cheek.

"Thank you! And I promise I will keep you informed about the Morgernstern girl." Violet blew Magnus a kiss before strutting out of the room. With a snap of her fingers, the door shut closed.

* * *

Alec was walking down the cobblestone pathway to his dorm when he heard a familiar colorful voice ahead. It was Magnus Bane, talking to some other professor. Alec couldn't help but look at him. Magnus was like some beautiful sculpture made during the Renaissance. Everything about his face was angular. His high cheekbones, caramel skin, brilliant cat like eyes, and those lips that were just made for smiling.

He was tall and lean, with hair the color of midnight. Despite Magnus's glittery make up, he still wore masculine clothes. He had a dominant presence, almost dangerous, and Alec found himself more intrigued every time he ran into him.

The first time Alec saw Magnus was the day before, when they all gathered in the Institute to leave for Idris. He had heard of Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn. He was known for throwing wild parties for all different kinds of downworlders. But Magnus was also a historical figure in the Shadow World. There was an old knowledge in those green eyes. A power that stirred something inside of Alec he never knew he could feel.

Suddenly, they locked gazes and Alec quickly ducked behind a tree. _Real smooth_, Alec thought to himself. Why was he acting like this? Alec sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was still hard for Alec to admit to himself that he was gay. Same sex relationships were looked down upon among shadowhunters. Alec nearly had anxiety attacks whenever he considered possibly coming out to his parents.

Also, being in love with his best friend who was definitely straight wasn't exactly ideal. Alec didn't know what was worse, fighting an army of demons or accepting his sexuality.

"Nice tree, isn't it?"

Alec jumped and turned around to find Magnus smirking. How did Alec not hear him?

"Yeah, I guess so." Alec looked up at the great oak. The bright orange and red leaves looked beautiful against the pale sky.

"So," Magnus said, taking a step forward. "How do you like the Academy so far?" he asked. Was Magnus trying to make small talk? Why was Magnus Bane of all people, interested in talking to someone like Alec? Alec shoved his hands into his pockets. He didn't really know why Magnus was speaking to him, but he had no problem with it.

"It's all right," Alec said with a casual shrug.

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Don't like living with a bunch of Downworlders?" he asked, his green eyes playful and smile beautifully taunting. Alec blushed and shook his head.

"No! It's not that, I...just don't like all the supervision."

Magnus took a step closer and Alec caught the scent of his exotic cologne. He could feel his cheeks flush. Dammit.

"Oh, is Alec Lightwood a troublemaker?" Magnus teased.

"Do I seem like a troublemaker?" Alec challenged, crossing his arms. He noticed Magnus's eyes trail him up and down.

"Possibly. Everyone is capable of breaking a rule or two, Alexander." Magnus said calmly, but there was a look in his eyes that sent a tingling sensation throughout Alec's body.

"I-I should probably get going. I have training soon," Alec said with a shy smile. Magnus nodded and gave him another quick roaming of the eyes. Alec would normally feel uncomfortable with someone staring at him like that, but for some reason he only felt excited.

"I'll leave you to it then," Magnus said with a respectful nod. As he turned to walk away he stopped, and glanced over his shoulder. "By the way, next time you don't have to hide behind a tree if you feel like staring. I certainly don't mind," Magnus said with a wink. Alec's cheeks burned a bright red.

On his way back to his dorm, Alec was surprised to find himself laughing.

* * *

Clary smiled as she flipped through her sketchbook to a clean page. Drawing always had a way of calming her down, and right now Clary didn't know exactly how she was feeling. But she did know she was exhausted, overwhelmed, and downright confused. Classes had ended, and Clary unfortunately had afternoon training in an hour.

Clary groaned. She could barely move her legs after her first session. How was she going to bear through another hour and a half of physical torture? Clary predicted her knees would probably turn to jello halfway through and she'd collapse in front of everyone. It wasn't like her reputation could get any worse.

Clary looked up and studied the great demon towers that looked as if they were made of glass. They were beautiful yet frightening. Clary began to sketch, letting herself go as she completely absorbed the sight.

"What are you drawing?"

Clary blinked as she broke out of her daze and looked up, startled to see Violet Ozera smiling at her. She was even more beautiful close up as Clary got a clear look of her face, which was practically flawless.

Once again, Clary's eyes were drawn to Violet's elegant black wings. Her fingers itched to touch them. Clary pointed towards the towers and Violet followed her gaze. A soft breeze blew some curls away from her face, showing her striking profile.

"Ah, the towers. Those things can tear a demon apart in half a second," she said with a certain dark fascination. Violet had a faint accent that sounded almost European. Her grey-green eyes focused again on Clary and she sat down, sending a wave of sweet perfume.

"I'm Violet, and you are?" she asked with a friendly smile. Clary blinked. So far, it seemed everyone knew who she was. Relieved, Clary smiled and reached out her hand.

"Clary."

Violet took her hand, and Clary flinched as a subtle buzz coursed through her veins. Once Violet let go, the sensation stopped.

"So tell me, why is a hot girl like you out here sitting alone? I would have expected an entire mob surrounding you by now."

Violet had a kind of charisma that added to her attractiveness. Clary couldn't help but feel slightly envious. But she was more shocked than anything. Did Violet say she was... hot? Looking at Violet now, Clary felt like a little girl. Violet was curvy and tall, with a full chest that made Clary's B-cup breasts appear more like A's. Clary didn't consider herself unattractive, but she was far from _hot_.

"Well with a rep like mine I don't blame anyone for not wanting to be seen with me," Clary joked. But her voice came out more bitter than she meant to. Violet looked at her thoughtfully before speaking.

"Your rep is probably not as bad as mine."

Clary snorted.

"Try being Valentine Morgernstern's daughter," she said with a fixed look. Violet merely shrugged and leaned back on her elbows, looking up at the grey sky, which matched the color of her eyes.

"There are worst fathers with worst reputations, trust me." Violet was smiling but something about the way her jaw tightened portrayed something more.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Violet asked suddenly, returning to her bright smile.

"I-I don't know yet," Clary mumbled. Something about Violet was kind of nerve racking. It was different with Isabelle, who just made Clary feel like she was some gross tomboy. But Violet was the kind of person you wanted to impress. You wanted her to laugh at your jokes, or listen with full attention to your every word.

"Well if you're not too busy, you should come by my room and hang out. We'll have a girls night!"

Clary's eyes widened. This whole day was full of surprises.

"Yeah sure," Clary managed to say. Violet flashed another contagious smile. Clary wanted to get to know her more, possibly ask Violet about her magic. She opened her mouth to speak-

"Clarissa, I didn't expect you to keep such bad company."

Jace was standing in front of them, tall and golden with his hands in his jean pockets. Violet smiled up at him.

"Jace! How long has it been... two years?" she asked in an extra cheerful voice. Jace gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"A very fortunate two years," he said through clenched teeth. Clary looked between the two of them. She could practically feel the tension.

"You've shaped up nicely since I last saw you," Violet said, her eyes slowly trailing Jace from head to toe. Jace drew in a breath.

"I would say the same about you, but you haven't changed a bit. You still look like your usual trashy self," he said with a clipped tone. Clary's eyes widened in shock. She looked at Violet for a reaction but the girl just smiled.

"Oh Jace, always such a gentlemen."

"I try," Jace said with a bitter sarcasm. Clary played with a blade of grass, feeling like she was in the middle of something _very_ personal. Sighing, Violet stood up and brushed some dirt off her blue tights.

"Well, I have things to take care of. See you later Clary," Violet said with a sweet smile. Clary waved.

"Yeah, see you around."

Violet stopped right beside Jace and checked him out once more.

"It's good to see you," she said with a soft smile and walked away. Clary noticed Jace's fists were clenched at his sides. Instead of taking Violet's place, he sat down on Clary's other side.

"What was_ that?" _Clary asked after a few seconds of awkward silence. Jace picked up a twig and began to draw runes in the dirt.

"Nothing."

"That didn't sound like nothing," Clary pressed on. She usually wasn't one to get into people's business, but the way Jace spoke to Violet was just plain rude.

"You shouldn't hang around with her," Jace said. His gold eyes were sharp as he met Clary's gaze.

"Why not? She seems perfectly ni-

"Clarissa," Jace said firmly. "Violet isn't like you_. _She can't _feel_." For a moment Jace looked... vulnerable.

"What do you mean?" Clary asked, leaning in a bit closer. Jace's demeanor suddenly changed.

"So, I thought you should know people were quite impressed with you today."

Clary sighed. Why did guys always do that? She was so close to seeing the real Jace hidden under that tough mask.

"How so?" she asked, deciding to give up on the Violet subject. Jace flashed her a lazy grin.

"No offense, no one expected you to last more than five minutes. But you kept up well, considering your _lack_ of experience."

"Oh," Clary said, not sure if she should say thank you or not. Jace laughed and shook his head.

"Oh? You should be flattered," he said with a teasing smile.

"Should I?"

Jace threw his hands up in the air and let them smack his knees.

"Yes! By the angel, you really don't know how to take a compliment."

Clary crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"And you really don't know how to give one," she snapped. Jace seemed genuinely startled.

"Clarissa-

"It's Clary! Clary Fray! Not Clary Morgernstern. I grew up without a dad so I don't see why all of a sudden I have the asshole's last name!" Clary's breathing was heavy. She shot up and stuffed her sketchbook in her bag. Jace was still staring at her with a bewildered expression. Clary felt a pang of guilt but soon pushed it aside, walking to her dorm as quickly as possible.

When she was out of Jace's sight, Clary stopped and let herself cry.

* * *

_Clary =( So what do you guys think of my OC. Violet is actually a pretty complex character and I have some interesting ideas for her. I put a little Malec in there *sigh* they're my otp. I'm still recovering over COLS. _

_Reviews would be great if you can. Have a lovely night. -Sarah_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello beautiful people! I hope you're having a lovely week so far. So, here's a new chapter. It's all in Clary's perspective. I've added another OC by the way =) _

_p.s. For those of you who have read The Infernal Devices you know who Charlotte Branwell is. I just love her so I included her in this fic. _

* * *

Clary was in so much pain after training she could barely walk. She ached for sleep but her stomach protested. After two hours of hardcore conditioning, Clary needed to stuff her face with carbs. She changed into a clean pair of leggings and a thin black pullover.

The temperature had dropped since she was last outside and Clary shivered, wrapping her arms around herself as she made her way to the dining hall.

The sky was a stormy gray. Clary noticed the lampposts turn on, their glow an unnatural white against the fore coming twilight. A figure stepped out, blocking her path. Clary jumped, the person seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Going somewhere little Nephilim?"

Clary felt her breath hitch when she got a good look of the boy's face. He was tall, nearly cowering over her. His tousled hair was the color of kohl and eyes an electric blue. Beautiful, was the word that came to mind. But something about the way he raked his eyes over her body made Clary's stomach churn with unease.

"It's not safe to wander alone in the dark. Haven't you heard of the buddy system?" he teased.

"Good thing I'm not wandering," Clary said sharply and started to walk around him but the boy was fast. Clary almost knocked into him.

"You should be careful though. Never get too comfortable when there are newborns around."

Clary studied him. The boy was pale, but not completely washed out like a vampire would be. There was some color to his cheeks.

"Why would they attack me?" she challenged. "I doubt the Clave would allow anyone capable of harm to live here."

The boy exhaled a deep chuckle. His blue eyes carried a hint of mischief.

"Everyone here is capable of harm. But newborns are restless, _hungry_. It's not wise to be so out in the open. Imagine being starved for days, and suddenly there's a hamburger being dangled right in front of you. Now, don't tell me you would just walk away."

"It's not like they're being starved here," Clary said a little impatiently. Hearing the boy talk about hamburgers made her stomach growl. God, did she miss fast food...

"Yes, but getting your only fix from cold blood bags isn't exactly ideal. It leaves the vampires unsatisfied, which just triggers their predatory nature even more. I think the Clave made a huge mistake allowing them to come here," he said bitterly.

"Well I think I can make it to dinner okay by myself, thanks."

The boy gave her a slightly amused look and shrugged. Clary forced a quick smile and brushed past him. Suddenly, her foot caught on a rock. She stumbled forward, the ground nearing...and then a strong hand caught her. When Clary looked down she was surprised to see a rune. It snaked from the knuckles all the way up to the forearm in an intricate design. _He was a Shadowhunter. _

"Thanks," she mumbled and gently moved out of the boy's grasp. His blue eyes glowed in the dark.

"Anytime," he said with another lingering look that made her cheeks flush. What was with the guys in this place? Clary tapped into her New Yorker self and sped walked to the Academy. But while on her way, Clary couldn't help but notice she didn't catch the boy's name...

* * *

When Clary took her seat beside Maia, she saw a few other people had joined the table besides Bat and Steve. They were all kind and welcoming, loud and raunchy like normal teenagers. To be honest, Clary believed werewolves were more human than any other Downworlders.

Of course, she attracted lots of attention. Clary assumed it probably wasn't normal for a Shadowhunter to be hanging out with a bunch of werewolves. But Maia and her friends were a hell of a lot nicer than any of her kind. Clary glanced towards where Isabelle, Aline, a few other Shadowhunters, and Alec were sitting. Jace was nowhere to be seen. Clary swallowed back a lump in her throat. She felt bad for lashing out at him earlier. But part of her was still angry.

Conflicted, Clary decided to focus on her dinner, which was stacked with spaghetti, meatballs the size of her fist, and a generous amount of garlic bread. Bat even commented on her large appetite. He stared at her incredulously as she ate, voicing out it was impossible Clary wasn't fat.

She was just in the middle of chugging down her coke when someone said her name. Clary looked up and was a bit startled to see Charlotte Branwell standing before her. She was so tiny, yet her stern face made her appear almost a giant to Clary.

"Ms. _Fray_, I was sent to escort you to meet with the Consul. There is a matter he wishes to discuss with you," she said. Charlotte's voice was not unkind. Clary locked eyes with Maia who gave her an encouraging smile. Something about the way the other kids were looking at her gave Clary the impression this wasn't good.

Sighing, Clary stood up and followed Charlotte out of the dining hall. She could feel all eyes on her, like lasers searing through her back. Charlotte led her out of the Academy and onto a path. They walked in silence until Clary spotted the demon towers approaching ahead. In between the shimmering towers was a great gothic building with an arched dome.

"This is the Gard, isn't it?" Clary asked Charlotte. The Gard was the infamous meeting place of the Clave and Covenant.

"Yes, Ms. Fray." Charlotte's British accent was so pleasantly crisp. Clary found it cute how Charlotte addressed her as _Ms. Fray_. She could tell Charlotte, who looked in her young twenties, was raised very proper. Clary also didn't fail to notice Charlotte called her by her mundane last name. It was nice, and Clary found herself picturing her mother's face...and Simon's.

Soon her reminiscent thoughts of home were interrupted when they approached a great doorway, with runes carved into the rich wood. Charlotte paused and turned to face Clary. She gave her a faint smile. Charlotte wasn't exactly your typical beauty. But she had a kind round face, with warm brown eyes and hair that was twisted into a neat French braid.

"Don't be nervous," she said, her voice gentle. "You're not in trouble." Hearing those words brought Clary some relief.

Charlotte knocked two times and only a few seconds after the doors opened. Charlotte nodded at Clary, gesturing for her to follow. They entered a large circular room, with a great mantel fireplace and red velvet couches. Consul Dieudonne was sitting behind his desk. But he wasn't the only one in the room.

Robert Lightwood was sitting in an armchair, his expression indifferent as always. Magnus was standing by the fireplace, leaning against the mantel with a glass of wine in one hand. He winked at Clary. His sparkled eyeliner twinkled in the dim light. A few other adult Shadowhunters were in the room. Clary assumed they were part of the Council. But what really shocked Clary was Jace.

He was standing in the corner, arms crossed. His eyes were blank as they met gazes. Jace looked neither angry nor amused, and Clary was slightly disturbed by his lack of emotion.

"Please, take a seat." Consul Dieudonne gestured Clary to one of the couches. Charlotte joined her side and Clary was silently grateful for her presence.

"Clarissa, we have summoned you here to discuss your...standing in your training. We fully understand your upbringing was far different than any other Shadowhunter. You only discovered your true identity nearly a year ago. We are here to protect and guide you, Clarissa. That is why we think it would be productive for you to go through extra training. You will be eighteen in only a couple of years, and I personally fear you will not be ready."

Clary shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Everyone was staring at her, almost expectant. Was she supposed to say something?

"Being one of your instructors Clary, I agree with Consul Dieudonne. Some extra training will serve you well if you wish to be on the same level as your fellow peers. But I will not dismiss your impressive effort. For someone who has been in so little training as yourself, you've showed remarkable persistence. I have faith you will make a fine Shadowhunter one day, Clarissa."

Clary did a double take at Charlotte. She hadn't expected Charlotte to speak so highly of her. Clary gave her an appreciative smile before meeting the Consul's gaze. His beady eyes studied her for a moment before he spoke.

"You will still partake in your normal morning and afternoon training, with an additional evening session before curfew."

Clary suppressed a groan.

"I have chosen Jace here to be your mentor. He is advanced in his training, and I believe if he _behaves responsibly_," the Consul gave Jace a fixed look. "You will benefit from his experience."

Chills swept up and down Clary's body. Part of her was excited to spend some time with Jace, the mysterious angelic boy who was condescending yet funny at the same time. But Clary knew these sessions would not be all laughter and fun, oh no. Clary locked gazes with Jace who now was grinning. Clary knew this was going to be tortuous. _Great._

The meeting ended shortly after. Clary politely declined Charlotte's offer to walk her back to her dorm. She needed some alone time to think. But before she could make it out of the building, Jace caught up with her.

"Oh don't look so glum, _Clary._ I'm going to be an awesome mentor."

Clary continued walking, her gaze fixed sharply on the path ahead.

"I'm sure you will be," Clary said, sounding more sarcastic than she meant to. Once again she was conflicted with emotions. Anger, embarrassment, guilt, and the constant homesickness that was beginning to tear her apart. Jace's hand touched her arm lightly, but it still sent a shock through Clary's body. Her cheeks flushed as she thought of Jace putting his hands on her hips earlier. Although the physical contact was only instructional, it still felt oddly personal to Clary. Perhaps she just wasn't used to guys being so close to her.

"I-I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to upset you," he said. His gold eyes bore deeply into hers. God, was he beautiful.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have snapped," Clary said, trying to steady her voice. They were close enough that Clary could feel the heat radiating off his body. Her eyes flickered towards his hand, which was still on her arm. Jace let go, and Clary found herself slightly disappointed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Try to get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow night," he said, flashing another mischievous grin. Clary watched Jace walk away towards the boys' dorms. He had a confident swagger, smooth and full of power. As he passed by a lamppost, the light shone down on his golden hair. For a moment, Jace looked like an angel.

* * *

When Clary opened the door to her room, she saw Aline sitting with Isabelle on her bed giggling. Their heads snapped towards Clary in unison. But unlike Isabelle who quickly looked away, Aline gave Clary a friendly smile.

"Clary! Perfect timing, we need help." Aline's green eyes were bright with energy. Clary shut the door behind her.

"Help with what?" she asked. Isabelle was occupied flipping through a magazine. Aline beckoned Clary over.

"Well, Isabelle and I are planning a school dance to kick off the year. We're trying to pick a theme. I personally want a masquerade ball."

Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Masquerade is _so _over done."

Aline sighed and ran a hand through her shoulder length black hair.

"Okay...how about black and white?" Aline asked.

"Done! Gosh Aline, do you have any creativity?" Isabelle snapped. Clary noticed Aline flinch. She suddenly remembered the way Aline looked at Isabelle earlier that morning in training. But whatever secret feelings Aline may have for the other girl, she didn't show them now.

"Fine! Since you're so eager to shoot down my ideas, what would you choose then?" she snapped back. At times like these, Clary knew exactly why she didn't have any close girlfriends. Isabelle groaned and tugged at her ponytail.

"I don't know yet! That's why I'm thinking," she said with a weary sigh.

"W-What about choosing a theme that represents the school? We can make it a new era type thing, Downworlders and Shadowhunters coming together," Clary spoke up. She glanced nervously between Isabelle and Aline, who were surprisingly listening very intently.

"How about...you have to ask someone to the dance who isn't your kind. A warlock going with a Shadowhunter, a vampire and a werewolf, etc. We could decorate the place symbolizing all our different races."

Aline squealed and clapped her hands.

"Clary, that's perfect!" she said, looking at Isabelle for approval but the other girl kept silent. Her pale blue eyes looked at Clary thoughtfully.

"At least it's original," she mumbled. While Aline and Isabelle discussed more about the dance, Clary took the opportunity to slip into the shower.

She closed her eyes, letting the warm water caress her skin. The day had been _very_ exhausting. Clary replayed all the events in her head. Meeting Maia...Jace helping her throw that dagger and the way he touched her... being befriended by Violet Ozera, the beautiful warlock with ethereal wings... and the boy with glowing blue eyes and black hair...

Clary was going to be surrounded everyday by young Shadowhunters, with their fierce fighting skills and beautiful runes. She would walk pass fairies and vampires in the halls who were frightening yet lovely at the same time, warlocks who had their individual demon marks, which made them unique and mesmerizing. Clary was just some normal sixteen-year-old girl, born into a world she didn't truly understand. She wondered if she'd ever truly fit in.

* * *

_Next chapter there will be some Simon =) I hope you liked it. Reviews would be awesome if you can. xo_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome support so far. You're all lovely =) Enjoy this new chap!_

* * *

Simon always loved that warm soapy smell after unloading a clean set of dishes. He was just in the middle of putting away some mugs when the door jingled open. Out of the corner of his eye, Simon noticed a familiar head of red curls. It was Jocelyn Fray, looking beautiful and painfully like Clary. Simon swallowed, trying not to think about his best friend. It had been a week since Clary left for Idris. Simon wondered what she was doing now. Training? Sitting in her room drawing? Flirting with some weird Shadowhunter guy? Simon's heated thoughts were interrupted when Jocelyn walked up to the counter.

"Hello Simon, I'll take a latte."

Up close, Simon noticed grey hairs entwined in Jocelyn's hair he'd never seen before. There were dark circles under her jade eyes, revealing her lack of sleep. Simon felt a pang of sympathy for the woman. He flashed a quick smile.

"Latte coming right up!" he sang out cheerfully. Simon tapped a rhythm on the counter as he waited for the milk to steam. He could feel Jocelyn's eyes on him as he worked, observant and keen. Soon after, she settled herself into a small booth by the window.

Simon inserted the steam wand and the milk began to froth. He had gotten a job at this small yet charming café in Williamsburg. He needed something to do instead of sitting around, wishing Clary were there by his side. Also making some extra cash can never hurt.

Simon slowly poured the latte into a mug, making a nice foamy brown top with a white heart shaped center. He stared at his work proudly. _Not bad_, Simon mused. He was getting better at this whole barista thing. He took careful steps over to where Jocelyn was sitting, making sure not to spill any latte on the newly cleaned floors. His manager Rachael was quite strict about cleaning up after your own mess. Simon placed the mug down before Jocelyn, wiping his damp palms on the back of his jeans. Sensing Clary's mother didn't just come all the way here for some coffee, Simon took the seat across from her. His shift was almost over anyway.

"You're probably wondering why I came here today," Jocelyn said with a sheepish smile. Simon laced his fingers before him and shrugged.

"The thought might have crossed my mind. What's up Ms. Fray?" he asked. Jocelyn studied him for a moment, like his own mother would.

"I wanted to see how you were holding up," she said with a sincerity that made Simon's chest ache. He knew what she was really asking. _Are you coping with Clary being gone just as badly as I am?_

"I've been better," Simon admitted quietly. There was no point in lying. Jocelyn knew Simon was in love with Clary. To Simon's surprise, she never felt the need to inform her daughter. But Simon also got the impression Jocelyn didn't tell Clary because she knew it would make no difference. It was a one-sided romance, and no matter how much Simon fantasized Clary miraculously feeling the same away about him, he knew deep down it wasn't true. But none of that would ever stop Simon from trying. One day, he would tell Clary everything. One day, he would win her heart.

"What about you?" Simon asked. Jocelyn turned her gaze out the window. A trickle of sunlight peaked from the clouded sky, outlining her sharp features. That was one of the most fundamental differences about Clary and her mother. Clary had a soft heart-shaped face, delicate and conserved. But Jocelyn was all cheekbones and a strong chin, both beautiful but in different ways.

"I've been better," she said with a crooked smile. Simon chuckled under his breath. He watched Jocelyn bring the mug to her lips with trembling hands and take a small sip.

"I'm sure Clary's doing great. I bet she's already made some nice friends over there," Simon said.

Somehow speaking those words out loud gave him an inch of reassurance. Jocelyn rubbed at her temple, showing some dried paint on the back of her hand. It was obvious Clary got her artistic talents from her mother. Simon had seen some of Jocelyn's work, and they really weren't half bad.

"I never wanted this life for her," she breathed. Without thinking, Simon rested a hand on Jocelyn's arm. He expected her to pull away but instead Jocelyn relaxed at his touch.

"None of this is your fault, Ms. Fray. Clary is going to be fine. Anyway, she's being trained to be some awesome ninja warrior right? Sounds like Clary will be able to kick some serious a-butt." Simon's cheeks pinked as he abruptly stopped himself from cursing in front of his best friend's mother.

Jocelyn rested her hand on top of Simon's, her green eyes soft with empathy.

" I'm not worried Clary won't be able to protect herself. I'm worried that living with these people, learning how to kill, it...it will change her. I fear when we finally see Clary again she won't be the same_."_

* * *

_I fear when we finally see Clary again she won't be the same. _

Simon watched his breath dissolve in the air as he ascended up the subway steps. Park Slope was always quiet around this time of night. The air was crisp and Simon hoped for a bit of snow to come soon. He always liked the holidays. Even if his family didn't celebrate Christmas, Simon still loved to admire all the lights and listen to the cheery songs. Him and Clary always went to check out the Rockefeller Tree every year, even though they knew it wouldn't be any bigger than the last one. It was a tradition they had ever since they were kids.

Simon cleared his throat, attempting to push aside any thoughts of Clary. She was everywhere. Simon found himself reminded of Clary all the time. Either walking by a familiar place they've been to, hearing a song that once played when Clary fell asleep in his arms, noticing a tree that matched the color of her eyes...God was it frustrating. Simon just wasn't able to shake her out of his head. Clary was latching on, refusing to let go.

He hadn't noticed someone was following him until a soft banging sound snapped him out of his daze. Simon twisted around, eyes searching but found no one. Park Slope wasn't a dangerous neighborhood at all, but Simon just wasn't able to ignore this feeling of unease. He began to quicken his pace. He was only two blocks away from his house when he finally saw a shadow behind him. Simon spun around and blinked twice. He was completely alone. Did he imagine the other shadow? Simon chuckled under his breath, silently doubting his sanity and turned around, gasping as he found himself staring into a pair of ice blue eyes.

It was girl, perhaps in her early twenties. Her black hair fell in long waves down her shoulders. She was strikingly beautiful and Simon stumbled for words. He was silenced when she placed a long manicured nail on his lips.

"Sorry sweetheart, I don't have time for chit chat." She glanced around before Simon saw two fangs protrude from her teeth. It all happened so fast. Simon didn't have enough time to get away before he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He struggled to break free but her hold was too strong. Suddenly, the pain lessened and was replaced with a warm ecstasy. Simon's eyes fluttered closed as he let himself fall loose in her arms. He gasped as a welcoming darkness consumed him. Suddenly, Simon's body was thrown forwards and he hit the ground hard.

His head was spinning painfully and his vision was still hazy from the blood loss. He reached for his glasses and slid them on with shaky hands, watching the scene before him.

The girl was being held off the ground, a man's hand enclosed tightly around her neck. His eyes were the color of charcoal.

"What did I tell you about feeding on mundanes in public? Do you have no obedience in you girl? I should give you to the moon children as a gift. I'm sure they would find lots of fun ways to deal with you. Perhaps tear your body slowly apart and force holy water down your throat till you burn from the inside." Her legs kicked out from underneath her.

"I-I'm sorry-

"I'm tempted to do it myself...but since I am merciful I will give you one more chance to prove yourself worthy of my clan. Do not disappoint me," he said through clenched teeth and released her. She dropped to the ground and cried.

"I will never disobey you again, master. I swear!"

The man showed no sign of pity. His glare was cold and terrifying. She quickly got to her feet and sped away in a flash. Simon never knew vampires were _that fast. _Suddenly, the man turned and began to walk menacingly towards him. Simon tried to stand up but he was too weak and collapsed. _I am going to die...I am going to die. _He thought of his mother and her worried rants. He thought of his sister, he thought of Eric and the band, but finally Simon thought of Clary. He pictured her smile, those teasing eyes, and her bubbly laughter. He thought of all the things he wanted to say to her, like how he was in love with her. That she was the one...

"Oh stop being so dramatic," the vampire said with a low chuckle. Simon hadn't realized he'd been speaking out loud.

"S-shouldn't I be able to s-say my last words before I die?" Simon stuttered. The man crouched down beside him, his black eyes curious and dangerously playful.

"You're not going to die, you stupid mundane. If I let you die the Law will be on my ass and I've had those idiots breathing down my neck since the Renaissance. Consider this your lucky day," the vampire said, flashing a smile. His fangs were glistening as he glanced towards Simon's wound.

Simon held his breath as the man brought his wrist to his mouth, biting into his own flesh with a sickening crunch. Simon thought he heard the man mutter something about fledglings before he met Simon's gaze and lifted his wrist above Simon's mouth. Simon made a whimpering sound when he realized what the man wanted him to do.

"Drink," he growled. The threat in his tone made Simon reluctantly obey. His blood was cold as it dripped down Simon's throat. Simon thought he might just vomit before the dizziness in his head began to fade away. His vision cleared and Simon could hear his own pulse begin to beat at its regular pace. Wanting more, Simon grabbed onto the man's arm and brought it down to his mouth, sucking hard at the tender flesh. A brilliant sensation coursed through Simon's veins, illuminating his body with a golden energy.

Suddenly, the connection broke and the man jerked his arm away from Simon's grasp. Simon watched with amazement as the skin began to stitch together, showing no signs of any earlier damage. The vampire looked at Simon with an amused expression before gracefully standing on his feet.

"You are one of the rare few who have consumed my blood in this millennium. Farewell, _darkling_." The man disappeared into the night.

Darkling? What the hell was a darkling? Simon sprang up onto his feet with an unfamiliar grace. He felt light on his feet, like he could glide across all of Brooklyn and nothing could get in his way.

* * *

"You're not holding it properly," Jace said, with a hint of mockery in those gold eyes. Clary took a deep breath and tightened her grip on the pommel. Her hands were slick with sweat. Jace reached around her, sending a shiver down her spine.

"You never want to hold your sword pointing down. Hold it like this- point out- so when your opponent attacks they will skewer themselves on your blade."

Clary adjusted her grip and tried not to focus on how close he was to her. There was nothing like the embarrassment of being gross and sweaty in front of a guy who looked like Jace. She could feel the warmth of his body, his breath stirring the hairs on the back of her neck.

"You did well today," Jace said softly, his callused fingers brushing over hers.

"T-Thanks," Clary managed to say. Her pulse was racing. Jace let go and took the sword from her hands, hanging it back up on the wall. Clary exhaled quietly and flattened down her hair which was likely frizzy and incredibly unattractive.

"Tomorrow we're running," Jace said, flashing a mischievous smile that replaced Clary's nerves with that familiar annoyance. She groaned and undid her ponytail, letting her long, wild hair rest over her shoulders in a mane of curls. Jace chuckled at her expression and shrugged into a hoodie, covering up his toned arms. Clary tried not to show her disappointment.

"It's not as bad as making you do flips," Jace said, raising an eyebrow. Clary always envied people who could do that. He was right. Last time they practiced flips, Clary almost broke her neck.

They walked out of the Academy in silence. The cool air felt refreshing against Clary's hot skin. She could not wait to take a shower.

"So, are you going to the dance?" Clary asked, trying to make light conversation. Jace nodded and shoved his hands into his jean pockets, glancing up at the starry sky.

"Are you... going with someone?" Clary pressed on. Jace glanced down at her and grinned.

"Are you trying to ask me to the dance, Clary? I'm flattered, really, but you know we're not allowed to go with another Shadowhunter."

Clary flushed.

"N-no of course not! I was just wondering who you were going with, that's all."

Jace didn't look any less amused.

"Kaelie. She's a fairy," Jace said, with a taunting smile. Clary remembered the girl with silver hair and eyes completely blue. She always had a crowd swarming her in the halls and during meals. Clary supposed Kaelie was attractive, if you liked girls with freaky eyes and sharp teeth.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who are you going with?" Jace asked, with oozing sarcasm. Clary blushed and glanced down at her leather boots.

"I haven't been asked," she murmured. Clary honestly wasn't surprised that no one approached her yet. She was never one for school dances anyway. Her and Simon always preferred to hang out at home and watch movies. The dance wasn't mandatory, Clary thought. She had no problem with staying in her room and drawing...or sleeping. Yeah, sleeping sounded perfect.

"Strange," Jace said, surprising her. Clary took a step closer and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously. Jace shrugged and glanced awkwardly at the ground.

"I don't know. I just expected you would have a lot of suitors," Jace mumbled. Clary choked on her laughter.

"Suitors?" she cried out. Jace scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine! I take it back," he muttered. Clary watched, still giggling, as Jace stormed away.

* * *

_Reviews would be great as always. Next chapter will be the dance and let's just say..things are going to get interesting ;) ;) It'll be a long chapter too. _

_Have a lovely week xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_So, I'm an asshole and totally lied to you guys about updating two days ago. You see, I kind of hated it and decided to do the chapter all over again. It's finally finished though yay! I hope you like it. But just to clarify, for those of you who thought Simon would end up coming to the Academy and show up at the dance I'm sorry but no. He will appear at some point but not yet and there will be a very important reason...hmmm =) _

* * *

Clary was snuggled up against a windowsill in the library, deeply immersed in her new copy of _The Shadowhunter's Codex. _She found herself fascinated by the drawings of creatures and places she never knew existed. Clary was surprised to see Magnus mentioned as one of the most important Downworld figures in history. She wondered just how old the warlock really was...

"Touching up on a little history, are we?"

Clary jumped in surprise and looked up to find the boy with jet-black curls and violet eyes standing before her. Clary wondered if she'd ever be good at doing that, sneaking up on people without making a sound. She closed the book over her thumb to save her place.

"It's for class," she said, studying the boy in the subtlest way possible. Seeing him in the daylight was a very different experience. His face was sharp with high cheekbones and a defined jaw. The boy was rather skinny yet toned, with years of physical training. A black curl fell over his eyes and the boy hastily pushed it away.

"It's Clary, right?" he asked, plopping down beside her. Clary quickly had to move her outstretched legs to make room. She nodded, still a bit speechless by his ethereal beauty. The boy was almost _too_ good looking. And telling by the way he carried himself, Clary guessed he knew it as well.

"Aiden Pangborn," he said, fiddling with a silver ring on his index finger. He didn't bother to shake her hand. Instead, he gave her a curious look and leaned in a bit closer. He smelled of sandalwood and after-shave.

"So _you're _the long lost daughter of Valentine Morgernstern," he said, his eyes trailing slowly over her body. Clary crossed her arms over her chest and sat up straighter.

"Maybe I am," she snapped. Something about Aiden irritated her. Maybe it was that smug smile, or the way he looked at her like she was just some plaything. Clary got the sense this boy had no respect for girls...or anyone in that matter. Aiden raised an eyebrow and chuckled, a deep throaty chuckle that would have most girls swooning. But Clary wasn't most girls.

"_Like father like daughter_," he said with another lingering smile. Aiden sat back, releasing the heat between them. He examined his nails for a few seconds before meeting her gaze.

"I hear you're being trained by Jace Lightwood."

"Yeah, I am." Clary said. Aiden rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his dark curls.

"I don't understand why the Consul would ever let that insolent brat be a mentor. He has no sense of responsibility at all," Aiden said, his jaw tightening.

"I'm guessing you have some beef with Jace?" Clary asked. Aiden looked at her strangely.

"Beef?"

"Beef, like you have a problem with him." Aiden gave her a slightly amused smile before shrugging and leaning his head against the stained glass window.

"More like _problems_," Aiden muttered.

"Well he's a good mentor," Clary said. She wasn't exactly sure why she was defending Jace. Most of the time, Jace was a complete ass to her. But there were rare moments when he was rather kind, maybe intimate. As though Aiden could read her thoughts, he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Is he? Tell me, has he tried anything with you?" he asked. Clary's cheeks pinked.

"What do you mean?"

Aiden leaned in closer and Clary noticed his full lips, which slowly curved in a soft smile.

"I mean, is he training you in combat? Or other things... that are equally physical?" he whispered. Clary's eyes widened and suddenly she found herself picturing times when Jace was touching her. Either fixing her formation, standing close behind her, that look in his eyes whenever she did something well...

"Aiden, give the girl some space. Obviously, your charms aren't working."

Clary turned her gaze away from Aiden's sapphire eyes and looked up at Violet. She was standing with her arms crossed, one hip sticking out. Her long curly brown hair rested over one shoulder, revealing her right ear, which was covered with different piercings. Her lips were the color of pomegranates that day, going well with her leather jacket and dark jeans. She looked like a beautiful gothic princess. Aiden stood up to face her.

"We were just talking," Aiden said. Violet arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"You sure about that?" Violet asked, glancing down at his jeans with a teasing smile. Clary followed her gaze and nearly choked from embarrassment. Aiden blushed and flashed Violet a quick smile before strolling away, _ever so suave_.

"Sorry about him, he's a total man whore." Violet sat down next to Clary, crossing one leg over the other in a graceful motion. "But yet again, can you blame him? He is gorgeous," she said, watching Aiden walk away with a predatory smile. Her ebony wings folded neatly behind her.

"So, do you have a date for tonight?" Violet asked suddenly. Clary sighed. She still hadn't been asked.

"No, I don't think I'm going anyway." Violet gasped and waved a dismissive hand in the air. Before she could speak, a boy with sun kissed skin and shaggy blonde hair approached them.

"Hey Vi," he said, flashing an easy smile. He had incredibly white teeth. The boy was pretty hot to be honest.

"What's up Brady?" Violet asked, puffing out her chest to show off some impressive cleavage. As if she was a spider slowly spinning her web, Brady took a step closer.

"You going to the dance later?" he asked. Violet shrugged.

"Maybe. It sounds rather pathetic," she said. Her lips were pursed in a seductive smile. There was something in Violet's misty grey eyes that told Clary she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Go with me and it won't be," Brady said. He put a hand against the wall to support himself _and most likely to get a better view under her shirt. _Violet grazed him with her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh really?" she asked in a low voice. Brady's eyes flashed gold. He nodded slowly.

"Anyway, we wouldn't have to stay for too long. The real fun would begin _after _the dance."

Clary seriously had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. Violet suddenly placed a gentle hand on her knee.

"Sorry, but Clary and I already have plans."

For the first time, Brady seemed to notice Clary. He took her in slowly before turning back to Violet.

"Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Brady winked and walked away. When he was fully out of sight, Violet burst out laughing.

"_Go with me and it won't be_? God, worst pick up line ever!" Violet managed to say through choked laughter. Clary couldn't help but join in. She was glad she wasn't the only one who found Brady's flirting ridiculous.

"I'm serious though about tonight. Come over," Violet said after finally catching her breath.

"Sure!" Clary said, her eyes bright with excitement. Violet chuckled and stood up, her wings fanning out perfectly around her.

"See you later hot stuff." Violet blew Clary a kiss before strutting away.

* * *

When afternoon training ended, all of the girls practically ran to get ready for the dance. Clary took her time changing back into her normal clothes before walking back to her dorm.

The building smelled of burning hair and various perfume that made Clary's head spin. Her legs ached as she made her way up the stairs and down the hall. When she opened the door, Clary gasped. Isabelle was lying on her bed, _well_ _lying on top of someone on her bed_. She was still wearing her cargo pants from training but her shirt was off, revealing her lacy black brassiere.

Music was playing in the background so Clary assumed Isabelle hadn't heard her come in. She cleared her throat and Isabelle sprang up, _still straddling the boy though_. Their gazes locked and Clary thought she saw a faint blush creep on Isabelle's cheeks.

"S-Sorry but I kind of need to shower," Clary muttered. Isabelle slid off the boy who was quickly on his feet. Unlike Isabelle, he was still fully dressed. The boy was tall with shoulder length brown hair. There was a faint greenish tint to his skin. He didn't bother saying goodbye to Isabelle, only striding out of the room and shutting the door firmly behind him.

"He's shy," Isabelle said after a few seconds of awkward silence. Clary nodded, still a bit lost for words. Isabelle finally began to move, gathering up her make up and hair curler.

"Well, I'm going to Aline's to get ready."

"Okay," Clary managed to say. Isabelle walked determined to the door. She then stopped, as though she was about to say something. With a quick shake of her head, Isabelle left.

* * *

"What exactly were they _doing_?" Violet asked Clary. They were sitting on her bed, which had a vibrant comforter and an impressive collection of throw pillows. Clary focused on painting her nails, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"They were just kissing...on top of each other," Clary muttered. Violet threw her head back and let out a giddy laugh, clinging onto Clary.

"So, what happened when they saw you?" Violet asked curiously. Clary could tell Violet liked some juicy gossip every once in awhile. Clary explained the rest and afterwards Violet fell back on her bed, having another fit of giggles. Violet had a contagious laugh, the kind of laugh that made you smile. She looked up at Clary through her dark eyelashes and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a good thing you didn't walk in a few minutes later," she said with a mischievous grin.

Clary rolled her eyes and began to twirl one of her ringlets. She took a moment to admire Violet's room, which was pretty freaking awesome. Christmas lights and lanterns hung from the ceiling. A huge tiger striped rug covered most of the floor. There was a plasma TV by the window with a nice leather couch and a coffee table, which happened to have a few empty bottles stacked on top of it. But the main attraction that caught Clary's eye was the large gothic looking bookshelf, which was filled with spell books and old mythology.

"How did you fit all this stuff in here?" Clary asked incredulously. Violet chuckled and Clary gasped as red sparks exploded from her fingertips.

"Magic," she said with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "Here," Violet said picking up a tiny flower vase on the small glass table beside her bed. Clary watched as she placed it on her lap and stared intensely at the soil. Suddenly, the small stem of the flower sprung out of the rich dirt, growing taller and taller. The bud fanned open, revealing a _violet. _

"Holy..."

"Pretty cool, right?" Violet said, clearly pleased at her work. Clary was astounded.

"That's incredible," Clary breathed. Violet placed the vase back onto her table. Clary then noticed what looked like a sketchbook propped up against Violet's moon-shaped lamp. Violet followed her gaze and smiled. "I draw too," she said softly, running her hands over the cover. "Do you want to look?"

Clary was shocked. She usually never let anyone see her drawings. They were personal. Some people kept diaries, but Clary let out her thoughts visually. She was never good with words. But drawing, drawing was as natural as breathing to her.

"S-Sure." Clary took it from Violet's hands. As their fingers brushed Clary felt that sudden foreign energy course through her veins. She remembered meeting Violet for the first time and shaking hands. It was the same odd sensation. But once the contact ended, the tingling was gone. Vanished.

Clary found herself absorbed by Violet's work. She had a talent for details. There was a particular drawing of a magnificent ancient looking sword that captured Clary and seemed to bring her into an entire different world.

"That's the Archangel Michael's blade. He used it to defeat Lucifer and condemn him to Hell for eternity," Violet said, a bit absently.

"It's really beautiful," Clary breathed. Violet blinked, falling out of her daze and smiled.

"Thanks," she said with a playful nudge. When Clary flipped the page over she was more than surprised. There, looking strong and angelic as ever was Jace. He was shirtless, and Clary admired the different runes decorating his body. A seraph blade hung from his belt. Violet used a shading technique that outlined the light coming off the steel. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

Violet cleared her throat awkwardly and took the sketchbook gently away from Clary, shutting it closed and resting it back in its original place.

"I forgot to rip that one out," she said with a forced smile. Violet stood up and took off her leather jacket. Clary gasped. Seeing Violet's wings without coming out of the holes in her jacket was mesmerizing. They seemed to extend from her shoulders in a natural way, fanning out in elegant wisps of ebony. Her tank top was slightly bunched up, revealing what looked like a tattoo on Violet's lower spine.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Jace?" Clary asked timidly. Violet threw her jacket onto the floor and walked over to touch up her hair in the body sized mirror hanging on her wall.

"Haven't you guessed? We used to go out," she said, her tone neutral and showing no sign of bitterness.

"You and Jace?" Clary asked, not bothering to hide her astonishment. Violet tied her hair up into a high ponytail, her curls cascading in a perfect curve down her shoulders.

"Is it so hard to believe?" she challenged Clary with a teasing smile. Clary flushed and shook her head.

"No! Not at all, it's just... I don't know...I've always heard that it was kind of looked down upon for a Shadowhunter to date a Downworlder." Clary bit her lip and suppressed a groan. "Oh god, that just came out really bitchy. I didn't mean-

"Clary," Violet intervened. She walked over and plopped down beside her. Her perfume was sweet and tangy.

"It's true the Clave doesn't really approve of it. In the old days it was practically forbidden to be... involved with a Downworlder. The Nephilim considered us filth. But times have changed. They've realized our generation cannot be tamed so easily," Violet said with a mischievous grin. "Anyway, I'm not the first Downworlder Jace Herondale has infatuated himself with."

"Herondale?" Clary asked. Violet rolled her eyes and clapped a hand over her forehead.

"I always forget. Sorry, Jace Lightwood." Something about Violet's hurried pace told Clary not to press any further.

"So," Clary started. "Why did you guys break up?" Violet looked off towards particular nowhere and shrugged.

"You know how these things end. One does something to piss off the other and then everything goes downhill from there."

Clary nodded slowly. Suddenly, the sound of kids cheering and music caught her attention. She stood up and walked over to the window. The Academy was blazing different colors. She hadn't noticed Violet sneak up behind her until the winged beauty spoke.

"Sounds pretty dope."

"Yeah," Clary said under her breath. She tried to ignore the soft pang in her chest. It still hurt that no one had asked her to the dance.

"We should go!" Violet exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

"_Now_?" Clary asked incredulously, glancing down at her band shirt and skinny jeans. Violet smirked.

"Don't worry, you can borrow an outfit. Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late?"

* * *

Clary's pulse was racing when they approached the tall mahogany doors to the dining hall. Her palms were sweaty, and she felt the urge to cover herself. She felt naked in Violet's clothes. She took a moment to look down at her outfit. Violet had insisted on dressing Clary for the dance.

She was wearing a strapless silver dress, which sparkled in rainbow colors with matching glittery pumps. Violet had styled her hair so one side was pinned up, letting Clary's loose red curls fall over one shoulder. Her eyes were heavily painted with thick, shimmering, eyeliner and her lips were a jeweled red. When Clary had looked at her reflection earlier she barely recognized herself. She looked older_...even sexy_.

Violet looked incredible. She chose to wear a black lace body suit with thigh-high leather boots. Her hair was done in huge Hollywood curls, reaching her lower back. To finish it off, the tips of her ebony wings were dipped in blue glitter. She was like some majestic dark fairy.

"Ready?" Violet asked loudly over the blasting music. Clary nodded and they linked arms. Clary had to squint her eyes from the blinding strobe lights. The air was hot from sweaty bodies pressing together. They approached the admissions table where Aline was sitting, looking rather bored.

She looked great, Clary noticed. Her shoulder length black hair was curled in tight ringlets and she was wearing sparkly blue eye shadow, which brought out the green in her eyes.

"Two tickets please," Violet said. When Aline looked up and saw Clary her jaw fell open. Clary stood up straighter and tried to appear confident. She latched onto Violet a bit tighter, hoping the beautiful warlock wouldn't mind. With a snap of Violet's fingers, two five-dollar bills appeared before Aline. The Shadowhunter girl fumbled for two tickets with shaky hands, handing them over to Violet.

"Clary, you look amazing!" she yelled over the music. Clary smiled and was silently thankful the lighting in the room hid the blush on her cheeks.

"You too!" she managed to say before Violet whisked her over towards the crowd.

"Let's get drinks!" Violet exclaimed. A pixie girl with pointy ears and lavender skin was working the bar. Violet ordered two fruit punches. When the faerie handed them over, Clary noticed the punch was an unnatural pink color.

"Are these...alcoholic?" Clary asked before taking a sip.

"Nope!" Violet raised her glass. "Here's to making new friends." They clinked glasses and Clary paused before trying the sweet cocktail. She shuddered as a warm tingly sensation coursed through her body. The drink was delicious. It tasted like cotton candy and everything sweet in the world. She took another sip...and another...until she ordered a second one.

Soon, both girls were laughing and swaying to the music. Clary was even beginning to feel less self conscious about her appearance.

"This dance is awesome!" she yelled. Violet drained her punch and smacked it onto the table.

"Come on!" she said, tugging at Clary's hand. When Clary realized where Violet was taking her she dug her heels into the ground with all her might.

"No-no way!" she protested but Violet was too strong. They were now in the midst of the dancing crowd. Clary looked around at couples that were grinding and rolling their bodies like exotic dancers.

Suddenly, a familiar husky voice spoke through the speakers.

"How you all doing tonight?" The crowd cheered and whistled. Clary looked up and saw Bat was behind the DJ booth.

"Now I want to see everyone dancing to this next one." A new song came on, slow with a contagious beat. Bat began to rap into the microphone and he really wasn't half bad.

"Come on Clary!" Violet said, squeezing her hand. Maybe it was the lights. Maybe it was the many drinks Clary had that now she was guessing were spiked with something. Maybe it was becoming friends with Violet Ozera, the girl who was afraid of nothing that made Clary let her walls down and begin to move.

She was from New York City after all.

Clary closed her eyes and began to sway her hips side to side. Violet dangled an arm over Clary's shoulder and mimicked her movement. Their bodies were pressed up against one another, moving in unison in a seductive manner. They locked eyes and giggled.

"We have an audience," Violet said into Clary's ear.

Clary looked around and noticed people staring at them with wide eyes. Lots of the boys, Shadowhunters _and_ Downworlders were cheering and checking them out. _Especially Clary. _But for some reason, Clary didn't care. Instead, she surprised herself by rolling her hips into Violet in a smooth motion. Violet grinned, impressed, and joined along. Clary watched as Violet ran a hand through her curls and smiled a playful smile.

Suddenly, Violet broke off and began to circle Clary slowly. Right as the beat dropped, Violet bent down and arched her back, her wings tickling Clary as she slid up against her.

"Why won't you dance with me?"

Jace tore his eyes away from Violet and Clary's very captivating performance. Kaelie's hands were resting firmly on her hips.

"I don't dance." It was true. Jace did not dance, nor will he ever in the future. Kaelie huffed and rolled her eyes. Realizing she should try a different approach, Kaelie puffed out her chest and rested a gentle hand on Jace's arm.

"Please, just one dance." This time, Jace didn't reply. Kaelie scowled and stormed off, thankfully leaving Jace to his own mind. Jace may have enjoyed Kaelie for phyiscal benefits, but by the angel was she needy. Jace scanned the room for Alec, but his _parabatai_ was nowhere to be seen. Alec probably left, Jace assumed. And frankly, Jace did not blame him. His attention moved back to Clary, who obviously consumed too many of those fairy cocktails. He shuddered, trying to push away a certain memory of him running naked in the mundane streets.

He couldn't deny Clary looked good, like _really good. _She was moving in a way that was foreign to Jace. Usually Clary was quite clumsy and awkward in a cute way. But looking at her now, she was like a completely different person. And Jace knew why. His eyes focused on Violet. The warlock was grinding up against Clary, her head thrown back in a drunken bliss. As if sensing his presence, Violet met Jace's gaze and smiled. That smile which brought back exciting but painful memories. Not being able to help himself, Jace admired her figure. Violet always had wonderful legs, slender yet muscular. Jace remembered the feel of her bare skin under his fingers, so smooth. He remembered that one sensitive spot below her knee...

Jace cursed under his breath. With Violet, there was always pain...betrayal. There was nothing but darkness behind that smile, a broken soul. She was damaged. Just like he was.

The music, which had once been loud and irritating to Clary, was now a pleasant buzz in her ears. She felt like she was moving in water.

"Hey, I'm going to get another drink. You want one?" Violet asked her. Clary giggled and nodded. She felt giddy, like a teenager just having the time of their life. Clary couldn't even remember the last time she had this much fun. Violet blew Clary a kiss before dancing her way through the crowd.

The music sped up and Clary began to move, smiling and looking up at the colorful lights. Her eyes fluttered closed and she danced in a circle, completely happy in her own personal freedom. Suddenly, Clary knocked into a firm body. She opened one eye and found herself staring up into Aiden's sapphire irises.

"Oh it's you!" Clary slurred and giggled. Aiden chuckled.

"It's me. What are you wearing?" he asked, looking down at her outfit with a certain amusement. Clary threw her arms around his neck. Aiden's eyes widened, surprised from her sudden contact.

"A dress. Don't you like it?" she asked, glancing towards his muscular chest. Aiden flashed her a charming smile.

"I do," he said. His fingers tucked a loose curl behind her ear and Clary shivered. She wanted Aiden to be closer. Clary giggled and turned around so her back was facing him. She began to dance onto Aiden, like Violet did to her. Aiden's hands found her waist and she felt him pull her closer against him.

Suddenly, silver sparks rained down from the ceiling. Clary stuck out her tongue and let a tiny drop of silver sweetness dissolve in her mouth. Everything turned into a wonderful blur of glitter, magic, and ecstasy. Clary rested her head back against Aiden's chest and felt his hands caress her thighs.

She moaned in bliss and was about to face him before Aiden's hands were torn away from her body. Clary stumbled forward, nearly falling to the floor before a strong hand caught her. When Clary looked up she found herself staring into a familiar pair of gold eyes.

"Jace," she breathed and reached up to caress his face.

"Oh Clary," he muttered and put her back on her feet. Clary noticed his eyes darken as he took in the sight of her. But soon Jace whirled around to face Aiden.

"We were just dancing Lightwood," Aiden said with a casual shrug. Jace scoffed and pointed a finger towards Clary, though his eyes were still set on Aiden with a fierce anger.

"Really? Because to me it looked like you were taking advantage of her," Jace growled. Aiden chuckled and took a challenging step forward. Murmurs broke out from their growing audience.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Clary knew exactly what she was doing," Aiden said. His eyes met Clary's for a split second.

"Have you seen her? She's completely intoxicated! When she wakes up in the morning, she's going to be disgusted that she came anywhere near a sleazy scumbag like you." Aiden laughed soundlessly.

"Upset, Lightwood? I guess your little angel isn't so innocent after all. I mean she is her father's daughter, who knows what's _really inside of her_."

Jace shoved Aiden backwards. Gasps and cheers of encouragement erupted from the crowd. Clary's head was spinning and all she wanted was to sit down. Aiden chuckled darkly before throwing a hard left hook, which Jace quickly dodged. The two Shadowhunters circled each other, ready for a fight.

"Stop!" Clary called out but no one seemed to hear her. The music was still blasting, causing the floor to jump up and down like a stormy tide. Clary watched as Aiden tripped Jace to the ground. After a few minutes of wrestling, Jace managed to regain his footing, punching Aiden in the nose.

Clary rushed forward but was hit with a massive headache. Her eyes fluttered closed and Clary fell towards a welcoming blackness. She felt arms wrap around her and a familiar high- pitched voice in her ear.

"Clary, come on get up!" It was Maia, looking oddly worried and somewhat disappointed. She was shaking Clary gently and trying to get her to stand up but Clary's knees felt like jello. She let herself dangle in Maia's surprisingly strong arms and watched the strobe lights dance across the ceiling like comets.

"I got her."

Clary was lifted up off the ground in a cradle. When she looked up at her carrier she saw it was Jace. His lip was cut up and bloody.

"My prince," she whispered and nuzzled her face against his chest.

Jace looked down at Clary with concern. She was so light in his arms, like a child. Having Clary so close to him stirred something light and giddy inside of Jace. A youthful excitement that sent shivers up and down his spine. He rolled his eyes. This was not the time or place to be having these thoughts.

"What happened?"

Jace tensed and turned around to face Violet. She was carrying two pink drinks in her hands. Up close, Jace could see the light grey pools in her eyes.

"_What happened?_ You happened!" Jace snapped. Violet flinched but soon regained her composure. Her eyes fixed on Jace with an equal fierceness.

"In what way does any of this have to do with me?" she challenged. Jace felt Clary stir in his arms. He took a step closer towards Violet and lowered his voice.

"You know just how strong those drinks are."

"So she's wasted, _big deal. _The girl is allowed to have fun you know," Violet said. Jace laughed dryly and began to turn away.

" Just stay away from her, Violet." And then Jace left, feeling the warlock's gaze like daggers shearing his spine.

Jace hurried out of the dining hall towards the main doors of the Academy. He glanced down at Clary who seemed to have fallen asleep in his arms. The cool evening air felt refreshing against his sweaty skin. Jace always loved the outdoors. He could always think better and see clearer.

When Jace turned onto the dimly lit paths towards the girl dorms a familiar voice called his name. He was a bit startled to see Isabelle hurrying towards them, her long raven hair fluttering in the breeze. She was running surprisingly well for wearing eight-inch heels.

"Jace! How is she?" Isabelle said through quick inhales. Jace gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"Passed out."

Isabelle sighed and walked up to Clary, pulling down the skirt of her dress. Jace swore Isabelle looked...concerned.

"How many drinks did she have?" Isabelle asked in a low voice. Jace snorted.

"Apparently, too many." Isabelle met his gaze and forced a quick smile.

"It was good of you to help her out." Jace nodded slowly, a bit taken back from Isabelle's sincerity. "I can take her from here," she said. Jace raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? What about Meliorn?" he asked, not being able to hide the sarcasm in his voice. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"What about him?" she said with a shrug. Both of them shared a knowing smile. Jace took another moment to look at Clary before shaking her gently. Her big green eyes opened, like emeralds glistening in the moonlight.

"You're going to have to walk now Clary," he said, resting her slowly onto her feet. Clary's hands caressed his chest. Jace almost wished Isabelle hadn't shown up.

"My knight in shining armor," Clary slurred. Jace chuckled and handed her over to Isabelle. She wrapped a tight arm around Clary's shoulder and slowly began to lead her away. Jace watched both girls descend down the path. Once the night consumed them, Jace turned to walk to his dorm. But on his way he felt barren, empty, and cold.

Jace missed the feeling of Clary in his arms.

* * *

_Clace, gotta love them am i right? So, I um drugged Clary oops. Next chapter there will be MALEC and some sweet Clary and Izzy bonding. I hope you liked it. Reviews would be awesome as always. xoxoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_So, I had some time on my hands and managed to write another chapter =) Thanks for your kind words I'm glad you liked the whole dance scene. I'm also getting some positive feedback about my OC Violet which is always a good thing haha. See you at the bottom xo_

* * *

The pounding in Alec's ears began to fade as he made his way further from the loud dining hall. Dances were never his thing. They were just an excuse for girls to dress like sluts and guys to grind up on them without getting chastised. School dances were phony and pretty damn sleazy.

It wasn't like he had a date anyway. Alec was rather relieved nobody asked him. He paled, picturing all the things one does on a date. Be charming, hold hands, kiss goodbye, Alec could barely comprehend doing all these things and being successful. Jace was always the one good with words. He always knew just the perfect thing to say to make girls swoon.

Alec groaned and quickened his pace. His eighteenth birthday was coming up and still he had never been kissed. Isabelle constantly teased him for being such a prude.

When Alec passed into the west wing, he spotted something small and white out of the corner of his eye. It was a cat. A fluffy white cat. Alec watched it sidle by, rubbing up against the wall and purring softly. He looked around for the owner but no one showed up. It was just Alec and the cat. Something gold and shiny around its neck sparkled as it hit the light. Alec walked over and crouched down, gently reaching for what looked like a collar. Carved in elegant handwriting was **C. Meow**. Alec studied it for a few moments, trying to remember why this name sounded familiar. Then it hit him. This was Chairman Meow. Magnus Bane's pet cat.

Alec's heart fluttered in his chest as he scooped the cat up into his arms. He expected Chairman to struggle and possibly claw his eyes out but no. The cat nuzzled its face in Alec's chest and yawned. He was pretty cute Alec had to admit.

Magnus Bane was apparently staying in an apartment in the Gard, the meeting place of the Council. Alec made his way out of the Academy. A gust of cold wind blew around, making the trees sway and Alec shiver. He hugged Chairman closer to his chest. The walk to the Gard wasn't far, and soon Alec entered the gothic building. His footsteps echoed loudly as he made his way down the wide marble halls. It was an intimidating looking place, and Alec technically wasn't allowed to be there without an adult.

Alec assumed most of the Council had settled in for the night since it was stark quiet. He figured if anyone saw him he would just explain he found Chairman and was going to return the cat to Magnus. Totally casual. Alec swallowed down a lump in his throat as he approached the warlock's front door.

Taking a deep breath, Alec knocked twice and waited. It was about a good minute before the door creaked open and Magnus's head of black spiky hair peaked out. When he saw Alec, a wide grin tugged at his lips.

"Alexander!" His green-gold eyes then settled on Chairman. "Oh thank goodness, you found him! Please, come inside."

Alec had not expected this. Especially when Magnus propped the door wide open and Alec saw the warlock was only dressed in a red silk robe. Alec tried not to look at how the fabric clung to Magnus's slender yet muscular frame in the most beautiful way. The warlock seemed to notice because he chuckled and walked away, lounging on a blue velvet couch in quite a posed position. Chairman suddenly began to squirm in Alec's arms and the Shadowhunter rested him gently on the floor. The cat leaped onto Magnus's lap and purred with content. Magnus smiled lovingly at Chairman and pulled him close, stroking his fur with long, slender fingers.

"Oh Chairman, how many times have I told you not to sneak out. The only thing you are accomplishing is putting yourself up as bait to the vampires. Silly, silly, Chairman."

Chairman yawned, clearly not caring and relaxed in his owner's arms. Magnus sighed and locked gazes with Alec. The Shadowhunter had encountered a few warlocks over the years. Most of them had tails or unnatural colored skin, some even horns. But Magnus looked mostly human. Alec thought his feline eyes were not a flaw but an attribute to his unique beauty.

"Well I uh...should probably get going," Alec muttered. Magnus waved a dismissive hand in the air.

"Nonsense! You should stay for a little while. Would you like a drink? It's the least I could do for you rescuing my dear Chairman."

Alec's blue eyes widened in shock. Magnus Bane was offering him a drink, and he was only wearing a thin robe that was terribly distracting. Alec wasn't even supposed to be in the Gard in the first place, nonetheless hanging out with a professor. Well, Magnus wasn't _his_ professor. Everything in Alec's conscious was telling him to leave, but the excited sensations Alec was feeling were too hard to ignore.

So, Alec settled himself down in an armchair across from Magnus. There was a glass table placed between them. Alec noticed Magnus had opened a bottle of wine.

"Thank you but I'm alright," Alec declined politely. Magnus grazed Alec with his cat-like eyes and gave a playful pout.

"How else should I repay you?" he asked, in a very singsong voice. The warlock had a faint accent he couldn't quite wrap his head around. Alec flushed. He felt hot and cool at the same time.

"There is no need to repay me. All I did was bring Chairman to you. He wasn't even in danger."

Magnus leaned forward, the sleeve of his robe slightly falling off one shoulder. Alec couldn't help himself from looking at his bare, caramel skin. His fingers itched to touch him there. Alec gripped the arms of the chair tighter. What was going on with him?

"Yes, but who knows what might have happened if you weren't there. Chairman could be terribly injured right now but no. You found it in your heart to return Chairman to me, knowing you're not exactly allowed to be in here anyway."

_So Magnus did know some of the rules_. Alec squirmed in his seat.

"Well I couldn't just leave him there," Alec mumbled. Magnus chuckled and shook his head lightly, leaning forward to pour himself another glass of wine.

"You're very modest," Magnus said, studying Alec's face with a certain fascination.

"You say that like you're surprised," Alec noticed. Magnus smirked and ran a hand through his spiky black hair. Magnus wasn't wearing any eyeliner or glitter like usual. His face was bare and Alec almost wanted to tell Magnus he looked beautiful without make up. But he kept silent.

"Well, you're a Lightwood. Your family isn't known for their modesty." Alec leaned in closer.

"My family?" he asked curiously. Magnus chuckled and took a sip before placing his glass back on the table. His lips were stained red.

"I've known your family for centuries, _green-eyed brats_. But you, you are different." Magnus's gold-green eyes bore into Alec's so deeply he felt a shiver travel up and down his spine. They were silent for a while, staring at one another in a comfortable silence.

The boy was beautiful, almost painfully so. Magnus found himself mesmerized by his piercing blue eyes and ivory skin. Alec had a thin yet muscular body, with faint white scars running up and down his arms from battle. His hair was the color of rich ebony and Magnus felt the urge to run his hands through it. Magnus had indulged himself with many mortal lovers during his long life. But Alec, there was something about Alec that stood out amongst the others. A true beauty that awakened something deep inside Magnus he never knew he could feel.

"Alexander, may I ask you something?" Alec felt his heart pound against his chest. He swallowed and nodded. "When do you turn eighteen?" Magnus added no suggestion to his tone, only curiosity. Yet Alec couldn't help think _why _Magnus was asking this question.

"In a month actually," Alec said, his voice slightly wavering. The warlock pressed his fingers to his lips, his eyes still locked on Alec.

"Why do you want to know?" The words rushed out of Alec's mouth before he could stop himself. Magnus smiled and looked at Alec with a mixture of curiosity, affection, and amusement.

"I get the sense you're a very straight forward person," Magnus said, leaning forward. Alec frowned, somewhat puzzled but answered anyway.

"I suppose I prefer being blunt with people rather than playing with the truth," Alec responded.

"Then I presume you respect people who get to the point," Magnus said with a knowing smile. Alec nodded, still a bit confused by Magnus's cryptic nature. The warlock then got up and kneeled before him. Alec felt his breath hitch. Magnus was so close to him, Alec could feel the heat radiating from his lean body.

"I asked you when you were turning eighteen because I am very fascinated by you Alexander Lightwood, and I would love to show you the world." Magnus spoke in a deep, soft voice. Alec was shocked. This night was just full of surprises.

"And on a less cheesy note, I was wondering if I could have your number." Being so close to Magnus was making it hard to speak or even think.

"S-sure," Alec breathed. Magnus then gently lifted up Alec's chin, his thumb brushing along the Shadowhunter's strong jaw line. His touch felt like fire, sending shocks through Alec's body in the most pleasurable way.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave. Curfew is in fifteen minutes," the warlock said with a teasing smile. He released Alec's chin, leaving the Shadowhunter somewhat discouraged. Alec got up and followed Magnus over to the door.

"Magnus, before I go-

"Don't worry Alec, I understand if you don't want anyone to know that you're gay. My lips are sealed."

Alec flinched, not used to someone calling him _gay_. But Magnus meant no harm by it. He spoke casually, like it wasn't a big deal. Like it wasn't something Alec could be shunned for, hated by his family and friends. Like it was something beautiful and _natural._

"T-Thank you but that's not what I was going to ask you," Alec said. Magnus raised an eyebrow. Alec took a deep breath, trying to steady his voice.

"I wanted to know if I have your permission to kiss you." Magnus was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing and hooked his fingers in the loops of Alec's jeans, bringing him closer. Alec's breathing was quick and heavy.

"You always have my permission Alexander," Magnus said in a low and husky voice. Alec drew in a shaky breath.

"I've never kissed anyone before," he blurted out. Dammit, why did he say that? Magnus was all sexy and experienced and here was Alec, the seventeen-year-old virgin. He bit his lip, afraid of how Magnus would react. Instead, the warlock surprised Alec by cupping his chin and closing the space between them.

The kiss started out tender, soft lips brushing and nibbling gently. Then it grew hungrier. Magnus _really_ knew what he was doing. Alec let Magnus take control. The warlock bit his lip and Alec heard himself moan. Suddenly, Magnus had him pushed up against a wall. His slender hands rested firmly on Alec's hips. He began to place slow kisses down Alec's jaw to his neck, hovering at a spot right below Alec's right ear. He sucked at the skin gently and grinned as he heard another beautiful moan escape the Shadowhunter's lips.

Alec was a mess. He had no idea how things escalated so quickly. Magnus then stepped back, both of them breathing heavily and staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Not a bad first kiss, huh?" Magnus teased. Alec let himself relax and smile. There was no use in being self-conscious around Magnus, because apparently the gorgeous warlock saw something in Alec he couldn't see in himself.

"Not bad at all," Alec breathed and pulled Magnus in for a sweet yet lingering kiss. He felt the warlock's heart flutter against his chest. Pleased with himself, Alec walked out of Magnus's apartment. For the first time in years, Alec felt confident. For the first time in years, Alec felt truly himself.

* * *

Clary woke up with a splitting headache. A ray of sunlight peaked through the large glass windows in her room and Clary groaned from the brightness, burying herself deeper under the covers. She felt like death. A sudden wave of nausea made her gag and Clary jumped out of her bed and into the bathroom, her head still spinning as she vomited into the toilet. Tears stained her cheeks as she emptied out the remaining contents in her stomach. Finally, the nausea calmed down and Clary slouched down on the floor, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt.

She stared down at herself curiously. How come she didn't remember changing into her pajamas last night? And wait...these weren't even her pajamas. Clary was wearing what looked like a Juicy Couture sweat suit. A velvet blue zip up with matching sweat pants, which fit nicely Clary noticed. Clary stood up, groaning from another slamming headache and went over to the sink to brush her teeth.

When Clary saw her reflection she jumped in surprise. There were dark circles under her eyes, making her look like a zombie. Her face was awfully pale and her hair was a mess of tangled curls. To say the least, she looked like shit.

Clary sighed and walked out of the bathroom, surprised to see Isabelle sitting on her bed. The raven-haired Shadowhunter stood up and handed Clary a cup of coffee.

"Take it, you'll need it." Clary hesitated before retrieving the mug from Isabelle's hands.

"Thanks," she said slowly. Isabelle shrugged.

"No problem," she muttered and plopped down on her bed. There was an array of magazines spread out before her. Clary could tell Isabelle was really into fashion. She couldn't help but wonder that if Isabelle were able to live a regular human life, would she choose to pursue fashion as a career?

Clary took a sip of the coffee and felt the warm liquid travel down her throat. She sighed, glad the coffee was helping and sat down on her bed.

"What happened to me?" Clary asked. She tried to remember the night before. Vague images flashed before her eyes. Violet smiling, colorful lights, a pair of gold eyes...

"You got drunk," Isabelle replied. Clary gaped.

"What?" Isabelle looked up from her magazine to meet Clary's gaze.

"You had way to many of those faerie cocktails," she said.

"Y-You mean the fruit punch?" Clary asked, vaguely remembering having a few of the delicious pink drinks. Isabelle nodded.

"They were spiked. Like _really spiked_." Clary rubbed at her temple and groaned.

"So that explains the hangover," she muttered. Clary had only gotten drunk a few times before with Simon. And every time, the two of them ended up doing something _really _stupid. Clary then gasped.

"_What did I do?"_ Clary asked, her eyes wide with panic. Isabelle chuckled and shoved her magazines aside, lying onto her stomach. Her legs were crossed in the air and swaying side to side.

"Well, you and Violet Ozera got a lot of attention."

"What do you mean?"

"You two were dancing like strippers."

Clary couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her dancing? Dancing in front of a crowd? Provocatively? Clary groaned and took a long sip of her coffee.

"Well, I've definitely learned my lesson about trying faerie beverages."

Isabelle arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm not done." Clary gulped and felt her heart pound faster. Clary leaned forward, waiting anxiously for Isabelle to go on.

"There's more?" Clary asked with a sigh. Isabelle pressed her fist to her mouth to suppress a laugh.

"Well?" Clary demanded. She brought the mug back to her lips with trembling hands. Isabelle looked like she was about to explode.

"You grinded on Aiden Pangborn."

Clary choked on her coffee, wheezing for breath. Isabelle was howling with laughter, tears streaming from her eyes.

"What?! That's not possible. Aiden and me? I would never..." Clary slouched back in defeat. She was in a mixture of shock and disgust. Even drunk, Clary could never imagine herself doing something like that. She wasn't that kind of girl...was she?

"And you were into it," Isabelle added after regaining her breath. Clary groaned and rested the now empty mug on her bedside table, putting her head in her hands.

"Please don't tell me there's more," she cried out.

"There's more," Isabelle said, sounding very pleased. Clary lied onto her side, curled up in a ball.

"Well, it seemed Jace didn't like the way Aiden was touching you." At the mention of Jace, Clary tensed and looked at her roommate with large anticipating eyes.

"One thing lead to the other... and the boys were fighting."

"_Fighting_, fighting?" Clary asked incredulously. Isabelle scowled at her.

"Of course, Clary! You really think Jace and Aiden would just stand there yelling "your mama" jokes. No, they're men. They would have beaten the shit out of each other if not for your werewolf friends."

That definitely surprised Clary.

"Oh don't look so horrified. Two guys were fighting over _you. _That's like every girl's dream," Isabelle said. She flipped her long raven hair over one shoulder.

"What happened after that?" Clary asked.

"You passed out."

Clary took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She couldn't believe she lost that much control, and in front of the whole school? Ugh.

"Jace was going to carry you all the way to the dorm but I helped him out, put you to bed myself."

Clary didn't bother to hide her surprise.

"_You_ took care of me?" she asked with an amused smile. Clary looked down at her sweat suit. So, Isabelle Lightwood had changed her and tucked her in goodnight. Clary couldn't help but giggle. Isabelle narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she demanded.

"Sorry, it's just hard to imagine you doing something like that for me of all people." Isabelle's frown deepened.

"What do you mean by _you of all people_?" she asked suspiciously. Clary fiddled with the bejeweled **J** hanging from the zipper on her sweater.

"I'm not stupid, Isabelle. I know you don't like me and I...I get it. I don't come from the most trustful family and there are people who even think I'm a spy."

Isabelle was silent for a while and Clary found herself regretting even speaking. It wasn't like her to be so straightforward. She was about to apologize when Isabelle looked up and met her gaze.

"I don't hate you, Clary. I _envy_ you," she said softly. Clary gaped.

"Me? Why on earth would you-

"You don't get it," Isabelle interrupted fiercely. "You got to live a normal human life for fifteen years. You got to grow up believing there were no such things as monsters and that fairy tales were _just_ fairy tales. You didn't have to learn how to behead a demon when you were nine, or watch your parents walk out the door everyday not knowing if they'd come back. _Your life was perfect!"_

Isabelle's hands were clenched in fists at her sides. Clary was speechless for a while. She had never seen Isabelle look so torn so...vulnerable. She felt herself stand up and walk over to sit beside Isabelle, wrapping an arm around her roommate's shoulder. Clary expected Isabelle to shove her off but instead the Shadowhunter relaxed in her embrace.

"You're right. My life _was_ perfect and God, do I miss it. I wish I could go back in time, when I didn't know about my father or my mother's real past. I wish I was just Clary Fray again, but that time is over. My father is declaring war on his own people and I don't even know what to think or do about it. I get sent here, to a place where I'm a total outsider. I have to learn how to prepare for a fight I don't even understand. I'm useless. But Isabelle, you should see yourself. I mean in training, the way you fight is just incredible. I've never seen a girl so powerful and strong as you. I mean, you're a freaking badass!"

"My point is, when this war really comes, you'll be ready for it. You have a better chance of surviving than I ever will. You can save people. So, I envy _you_. Because you're a true hero, the kind that people will always remember."

They stayed there for a little awhile, both silent and thoughtful. Finally, Isabelle shrugged off Clary's arm and stood up.

"Well that's enough sentimental bullshit for me today. So, how about we head up to the training room and I help you look like less of an idiot?"

Clary couldn't help but laugh. Yeah, there was definite change in their relationship.

* * *

_The Malec feels *sigh* Their first kiss dkfhfg;hsug;usdhfg sorry had a fangirl moment. Reviews would be awesome as always. Have a lovely week =)_

_Next chapter there will be SIMON. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey! Sorry for not updating in awhile I've been super busy with school and stuff. But I finally put together another chapter =) Thank you for all your kinds words and for the new follows/faves. _

* * *

"How about _Dangerous Stain_?"

"What?" Simon asked, blinking out of his daze. Eric, his long time friend, shrugged and flipped his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

"_Dangerous Stain_. You know, for the band."

Simon nodded, deciding not to argue Eric on this one and looked around at the scenery around him. They had taken the train into the city to check out this new record shop in St. Marks Place. Manhattan was a lot more crowded than Brooklyn, _and stressful._ Eric loved St. Marks. But Simon wasn't so much of a fan.

It was the street for "wannabe punks" in his opinion. Teenagers with pink hair and faces covered with piercings clustered around, smoking Newports and sneering at people walking by. Head shops and tattoo parlors, which didn't card, filled the entire block. The air smelled of incense, unsterilized needles, and pizza.

The record shop was underground. Simon carefully made his way down the narrow steps and through the door. Simon had to admit, despite St. Mark's tackiness, the shop looked fairly normal. As he roamed his eyes over the vinyl section, Simon found himself impressed by the store's collection.

Simon ended up buying an old _Clash_ album. The girl working the register was short, with chin length blonde hair and big brown eyes. She looked a bit younger than Simon, perhaps fifteen? Simon handed her a twenty. Their hands brushed, and the girl's cheeks flushed a rosy pink. Simon frowned in confusion. Did she find him attractive or something? Before he could pursue it, Simon's attention was captured by the beat up TV hanging up on the wall.

It was playing some old black and white movie. The beginning credits began to roll down the screen with cheesy scary music in the background. Suddenly, in bold font appeared "Dracula", and the shot cut off to a gothic looking mansion. Simon swallowed back a lump in his throat.

"Hey are you okay?"

Simon flinched and locked gazes with the cashier girl. She let out a breathy laugh and tucked a short blonde hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, you just look kind of pale." She had a sweet smile.

"Headache," Simon then said with a tiny shrug. The girl nodded slowly and handed Simon his change. She was rather cute and part of Simon wanted to stay, maybe get her number, but the Dracula movie playing on the TV was too much to bear.

He left before saying goodbye.

* * *

"Latin is going to be my downfall," Clary said with a groan. Maia chuckled and patted her on the back reassuringly.

"Why do they make you guys learn all those dead beat languages anyway?" Bat asked. His arm was draped over Maia's chair, almost protectively. Clary couldn't help but feel a bit envious. She shrugged in response. Clary had no idea herself.

"Isn't it obvious?" Steve intervened, his dark blue eyes wide with excitement. "Why do you think the Nephilim have so much power over us? It's because they have _knowledge_. Latin is the primary language of our existence. Most spells are recited in Latin. Warlocks speak it practically fluently and so do the Shadowhunters. It's always good to know your history. You never know when you'll need it."

Bat snorted and took a large bite of his sandwich. Maia turned towards Clary.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

Clary played with one of her curls, trying to cover up the flush on her cheeks. She still couldn't believe how she acted at the dance. All morning, people were staring at her, giggling and giving her suggestive looks. Especially the guys.

Bat leaned over Maia to look at Clary. He flashed her a mischievous grin.

"Yeah Clary, how are you feeling? Still having urges to grind up on guys?"

Maia rolled her eyes.

"You looking to volunteer?" she asked sharply. Steve choked on his water.

"Hey! I'm a dude I can't help it. Clary _did_ look pretty good out there just saying."

Maia snorted.

"Yeah, she looked real good drunk off her ass and passed out."

"Hey!" Clary slammed her fork down and threw Maia a glare. The werewolf sighed and ran her fingers through her tight brown curls.

"Sorry, I just hate when guys view women as objects. It's not your fault those damn faeries spiked your drink. You didn't know what you were doing."

The fierceness in Maia's tone made everyone silent for a while and Clary noticed Bat subconsciously shrink back in his chair.

Bat suddenly whistled.

"My oh my, Lily you're not looking too good." Clary turned to see Lily and her posse standing near their table. The vampire did look rather...dull. Her dyed blue hair was tied up in a messy bun, her eyeliner smudged, and her skin looked even more washed out and lifeless. She scowled and crossed her slender arms, challenging Bat with a superior smile.

"Why don't you go for a walk, _dog?_"

Bat clenched his teeth and glared at Lily with his beady black eyes.

"Maybe I will. I think I need some air. Looking at you is making me want to throw up."

Lily rolled her eyes and with a subtle nod walked away, her gang following closely behind. Except instead of gliding, they moved almost sluggishly.

"What's up with the vampires?" Clary asked Maia.

"Well since our school runs on a regular schedule, they have to be up during the day. Sunlight makes them weak. Takes away their _glow_."

"Makes them hungrier too."

Clary jumped when she heard Violet's voice. The warlock sat down in the seat beside her, her movements as graceful as water. Clary hadn't seen Violet since the dance. She spent all of her Sunday with Isabelle in the training room. She was silently grateful her clothes covered up most of the bruises. Isabelle pretty much kicked her ass.

The warlock smiled at Clary with magenta colored lips. Her eye shadow that day was a silvery grey. She placed a hand on Clary's arm.

"I wanted to apologize about the other night. I should have been there for you."

"_Are these...alcoholic?" Clary asked before taking a sip. "Nope!" Violet raised her glass. "Here's to making new friends." _

"It's fine it wasn't your fault."

Violet smiled and squeezed Clary's wrist before letting go to pour dressing on her salad. When Clary turned towards Maia she noticed the werewolf was looking at Violet with big eyes, her mouth slightly agape in awe.

"Guys, this is Violet Ozera." Violet flashed all of them a dazzling smile.

"It's nice to meet you all," she said in her velvety voice. Bat and Steve were practically falling off their chairs.

"W-wow," Maia stuttered. She then blinked, realizing what she just said and let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, you're just...kind of famous."

Violet chuckled and arched an eyebrow.

"Do you want an autograph?" she asked with dripping sarcasm. Maia's cheeks flushed pink and the werewolf quickly looked down at her feet.

"So," Bat spoke up, leaning closer on his elbows. "Can you really do ancient magic?"

Violet nodded and flipped her long brown hair, which was straightened that day, over one shoulder. It shone like in one of those shampoo commercials.

"Doesn't that take like..._ centuries_ to learn?" he asked, incredulous. Violet shrugged and took a sip of her water. Clary noticed her lipstick didn't even leave a mark.

"For most of my kind, yes."

Clary saw Bat check Violet out. She was wearing a satin halter-top with a plunging neckline.

"So you must be pretty powerful, huh?" he asked in a low voice that made Maia roll her eyes. Violet leaned on one arm, baring her neck in a seductive manner. Clary wanted to tell her to stop, but Violet didn't know Maia and Bat were a thing. But then Clary couldn't help but wonder that if Violet did know about them, would she even care?

"The most powerful warlock in my generation. No one has ever seen anything like it in more than a thousand years."

"That must make you pretty dangerous."

"You have no idea," Violet responded with a smug smile.

* * *

Simon had no idea why he was walking through Harlem in the dark. It was like his body and mind were going in completely different directions. He wanted to go home, he _needed_ to go home, but Simon continued walking towards the looming building ahead that made his pulse race with every shaky breath.

The building was in decay, almost ruined, but Simon could tell once upon a time it was grand. The vintage-looking revolving doors made Simon presume it must have been a hotel. God, the place was sketchy. Simon hesitated, his mind racing with emotions. _Turn around and walk away Simon._ But he did not. Simon found himself pushing his way through the doors, and then he was inside the large establishment.

The air reeked of mold and trash and Simon coughed as he choked on a cloud of dust. It was deadly quiet, and the only thing Simon could hear was his uneven breathing and pounding heart beat. He began to walk up the stairs, which creaked and groaned with every step. Simon drew in a sharp breath as a rat scampered by. _Leave Simon leave!_

When he reached the second floor he stopped, as if waiting for something...or someone. Simon's t-shirt clung to his sweaty skin.

"Hello?" he called out in a strained voice. No reply. Simon shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet. "Hello?" he called out louder.

"Oh stop making such a racket."

Simon jumped and whirled around, finding himself eye to eye with the vampire girl who fed on him only a few nights before. How could someone look so lovely and be so frightening at the same time?

"Y-you," he whispered. The vampire smiled, her fangs bared.

"_Me_. You made a big mistake coming here, mundane."

Before Simon could ask why, her hands were around his neck. Simon heard a sick cracking sound and then... darkness.

Simon remembered it felt like fire. Springing up from his grave felt like fire. And the worst part was the face he woke up to. It was the vampire who gave him his blood. His eyes were like black holes as he studied Simon.

Simon clutched at his own neck, which was slightly sore. He tried to speak but his voice came out like sand paper. He was aching, _burning_, for something. When the vampire stepped aside, Simon knew exactly what he was craving for. In a flash he was on top of the human boy. His blood tasted like sunlight and filled Simon with a rich energy that sent shivers down his spine. He could hear the boy's heart slow down till it hardly beat at all.

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands gripped onto Simon's waist and threw him away. Simon's body hit the ground hard, but instead of gasping with pain, he merely sprung back onto his feet with an unfamiliar strength. The boy was still lying on the ground panting, blood slowly trickling down his neck. Simon bared his fangs and made to attack before the vampire was on him again, pinning his wrists to the ground. Simon tried to break free but the man was far stronger.

"You've had your fill. If we kill mundanes, the Shadowhunters will come for us do you understand? And trust me fledgling, _you don't want that. _Lilia, take the boy away."

When the vampire finally let Simon go, the human was gone. And the reality of what Simon had just done hit him like a tsunami. He sunk to his knees and buried his hands into his hair.

"W-What is happening to me?" he choked out. Red tears ran down his cheeks like a steady stream.

"There there young one," the vampire said, patting Simon's back soothingly. "You are one of the night children now. A proud race, a _mighty_ race, you have nothing to fear."

"I'm a vampire?" Simon whispered. The vampire chuckled and stood up, sliding his hands into his jacket pockets.

"You just drank a mortal's blood. _Of course you're a vampire_."

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness. Reviews would be great as always. There will be some Clace next chapter =) I'll try to update sooner. _


End file.
